Lost and Found
by Kelliston
Summary: After Voldemorts death Harry must return back to his abusive relatives. Harry believes he deserves the abuse and uses self harm to cope. MORE TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys, not sure if anyone will read this but if you do please review. This is the first story I have ever written and would really like some feedback! I most likely will continue this story but am not sure of an upload schedule, yet. It all depends on how you guys like it and how I like it. Anyways hope you enjoy and please be kind to yourselves!  
** **Please note I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making anything off of this.**

Harry nervously paced the perimeter of his room, awaiting his uncles return. His room, now barren of any objects that, in his uncle's mind, were considered luxuries. This includes his wardrobe, box spring and blankets; he was left with a towel, stained mattress and one moth eaten pillow.

How was he supposed to know that Aunt Marge had passed away. Now his uncle Vermon was taking his anger and regret out on Harry.

Yesterday had been his second day back "home" if that's what you would call it. No love, no comfort, no safety. When Harry had gotten off the train two days prior, with the guilt of all those that were lost this year in the final battle, he hadn't noticed his relatives changed demeanor. The aggression was just rolling off of them. As he walked through the door with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in tow he heard the familiar lecture of placing his trunk and any freaky items in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs. Harry then made his usual journey up the stairs to his room, where three new locks were added to the cluster, now making 7. His uncle quickly followed, after inspecting his trunk to make sure his wand was there. He watched his walrus of an uncle enter and close the door, now realizing there was a 4th lock added, a deadbolt, locked by key from the inside so no one could escape.

Red faced, he approached Harry not saying one word. Harry stood still, expecting a punch to the jaw, instead he was greeted with two meaty hands clamping around his neck. His uncle bared his teeth. Harry gasped for air as his arms and legs were kicking and clawing at anything and everything he could till he blacked out.

He was awoken by a cracking noise, slowly moving to see what it was, he realized with dread that it was his uncle whipping him with his belt. Harry thought how odd it was that he didn't feel the pain and just let the nothingness take over him.

The next day went much the same. The choking, the whipping, incessant name calling and then the blaming for his sister's death. At that moment Harry realized this summer was going to be his worst one yet. Not only will he be beaten and hunted for fun but also for the death of his aunt Marge. Another name to add to the list of people he has killed. Although it wasn't his fault, the heart attack just happened, but with his uncles yelling that it was his fault what was another name to add to the pile of people dying just because he was alive.

So now, here he is, pacing his room waiting for his aunt Petunia to unlock his door so he could make breakfast for the people he was supposed to call family.

The door clicked.

"You, freak, don't screw up breakfast or I'll have my way with you"  
"Yes, aunt Petunia."

Harry quickly made his way out of his room and into the kitchen. He expertly gathered what he needed; eggs, salt, pepper, butter, bread and bacon. As he stretched for the pan he needed, a welt on his back split open leaving him with a throbbing sore that was bleeding all over his aunt's pristine kitchen.  
"Shit" Harry whispered to himself as he noticed the blood trickling down his back and onto the floor.

He wiped it up and cracked the eggs, lost in a trance as the final battle played out in his mind.

" _Come now Potter, let yourself die with dignity the way your precious godfather had." Harry's wand raised as if on command, an avada kedavra on his tongue, when Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere with Fawkes._

" _Tom, how petty of you to go after a child"_

 _They raised their wands in unison, both firing the unforgivable killing curse. Fawkes flew over to Harry's outstretched wand arm as an explosion erupted. A bright green haze lit the forest as shouts and screams of death eaters sounded around. Harry had been hit by a multitude of cutting curses, crucios and other curses. As the blizzard of green lifted from the forest Harry stumbled at the sight in front of him; both of them gone. Dumbledore and Voldemort were dead, lying in a motionless heap on the gravel._

 _The next thing Harry knew was that Fawkes was carrying him to the infirmary. Hogwarts, luckily, had not been damaged. The fight had not made it that far._

 _Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the multitude of order members and the unfortunate patrons that were in Hogsmeade that day. When Harry arrived, via Fawkes, she ran over. Worry and determination in her eyes.  
"is he dead?"  
Harry nodded with relief as what she had asked sunk in.  
"Dumbledore as well" Harry whispered frantically as the matron was working on him. She paused for a second, then said "he was expecting to die Harry, it was his time. He was holding out his time till this moment." Harry nodded in understanding as exhaustion overtook him._

"POTTER!"

Harry turned around in time to see his aunt close in on him. He had been lost in thought and forgot to flip the now smoking egg.

She rushed over to him as he took the pan off the burner and ducking out of his aunt's way. He tried to run but his uncle was blocking his way. A sadistic grin playing on his lips as he pinned harry to the ground as Petunia took the pan.

"I'm sorry aunt Petunia, PLEASE DON'T" Harry whimpered as the smoldering hot pan was brought down onto his head. _CRACK_. Harry bit his cheek, preventing himself from screaming. His uncle released him. "Now what are you going to do freak?" Harry scurried away from them both into a corner caught between two ends of the counter, his head throbbing as a concussion sets in. He slowly stood, swaying as he went, trying to take the pan back to restart their breakfast but aunt Petunia took that moment to push Harry back onto the stove and holding his hand on the still red burner. Silent tears ran from his eyes.

"What's that smell mom?" Dudley waddled into the room. "Oh god, MOM HE'S POLUTING OUR AIR" Dudley charged ready to pummel his cousin into oblivion. However, at that moment Harry's magic lashed out. His family now lay stupefied on the kitchen floor.

Harry ran to his room.

Xxx

"Minerva, the board has appointed you to be headmistress" Flitwick states with a half grin on his tiny face.

"Thank you Filius. I just can't believe he's gone. After all these years of servitude to the order, to Albus and now both him and Voldemort are gone." Flitwick took her hand "at least we know we're safe now" He made his way to the door and departed.

McGonagall strode over to her new desk, the office seemed vacant and lonely as she transferred her belongings and transfiguring the godly coloured furniture into more warm tones when a knock sounded at her door.

"You wished to see me?" he drawled.

"Yes Severus, take a seat." McGonagall made her way through the mess that was now her office, filled with boxes and boxes of books and instruments to her desk.

She strummed her fingers through all of the paper work that she now had to take care of as headmistresses. Briefly looking up at the young man on the opposite side of her desk. "I have been appointed as headmistress and would like to appoint you to be my deputy" Severus inclined his head "If you wish Minerva." She handed him his pile of paper work and went back to his private quarters.

Xxx

He poured himself another glass of firewhiskey, looking over and signing all of the first year letters was a daunting task. 'Another bunch of idiots to enter the school, another bunch of troublemakers' Snape thought to himself as he gulped down another glass.

An owl arrived sometime between his 4 and 7 cup of firewhiskey. He looked at the seal and groaned, it was from the ministry. He placed the letter aside, vowing to open it tomorrow, not wanting to ruin his night further.

He calmly got up and went to bed and fell into a drunken sleep.

Xxx

Harry quickly made his way up to his room, knowing that when the spell wore off he'd be in for it, not that he didn't deserve it though. He'd screwed up, he always screws up. Stupid little freak that he is he mutters to himself. He hits himself in the face for his lack of attention when making breakfast and even more lack of control with his magic.

He hears rustling downstairs and lifts his head off of his moth eaten pillow and pushes aside his towel that he uses for a blanket. The door opens slowly, it's Dudley. Dudley widens his stance and pounces on Harry, who just sits there and willingly takes it, knowing that he deserves this beating. His cousin hits him till his fists are raw and sore. He left with a final kick to Harry's ribs.

The door locked and wasn't unlocked till the next morning.

Harry lay still awaiting his aunt's arrival to let him out to make breakfast for her and her husband and son. Harry himself hadn't had food for a day and a half now quickly approaching two days.

When she did open his door, not a word was spoken. He made his way downstairs as quietly as possible and he was on a mission today. He would make up for his bad behaviour yesterday. To be honest he was surprised it was only Dudley who visited him the other day, he was expecting the lot of them to be up and beat some sense into him to teach him a lesson.

The eggs were done and his stomach growled as the bacon was placed on the plate next to the eggs but he didn't even dare take a second look at the food, not today. He had messed up big time the other day and he remembered other summers of going on little food as well, he could take two days without food. He quickly scampered outside to begin his list of chores.

The solitude the outdoors brought did not last long, his uncle Vernon came outside and leaned in closely. He whispered "if you try anymore funny business that bird of yours will be dead and you'll never see the daylight again. You got that boy?!" he grunted at the end of that sentence almost longing to beat the boy with the shovel he was currently using to dig up weeds. Harry felt his breath stop, Hedwig. He frantically nodded his head "yes sir" and got back to work.

He worked for a solid 4 hours, still no food or water, the sun was piercing him with it's intense rays. Harry moved to the shed and sat down for a second to catch his breath. 'I miss you Sirius' harry thought to himself. He sat there for what felt like hours, realistically it was only two minutes, when he caught sight of it. The blade glinting, even in the shade, as if it were calling his name. Harry took two long strides over to the door of the shed where the scissors were hanging up. He rhythmically opened the scissors and took one blade in hand, blindly staring at it. Oh how he missed his trunk with his usual pair but this pair of scissor will have to do, at least now he won't have to cut his leg. He smiled as he brought the blade down slowly then fluidly pressed it to his skin. The sting came, then, his utter relief. The tingle of satisfaction ran through his body. He watched as a small stream of blood bubbled to the surface and coloured his now burnt skin a deep red. He wiped his wrist onto his dirty pants and headed back out, ready to concur the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I wrote this rather fast because it's Canada day so I apologize if it isn't very good. Please stay tuned! Also a massive thank you to ALiveTodaytoWrite for the kind review. Please review and give me feedback and be kind to yourselves.  
Note: I am not making anything off of this and I do not own Harry Potter.**

With a groan he rolled over. 'Why, why had I drank so much' he thought to himself as he reached for the potion he knew was in his bedside table. Snape downed the light blue potion labeled Resaca; it relieved nausea, headaches and hydrated you. One of his more useful inventions.

Severus slowly rolled his way out of bed, headache and any signs that he had been drinking the night before gone. He made his way into his mocha coloured living room, briefly taking in the piles of first year letters and new mail that had arrived addressed to the deputy headmaster. He sighed. Strolling towards the piles he saw many letters and forms that need to be addressed within the next week. Severus sat down at his dark mahogany desk, his high backed leather chair happily welcoming him. He snapped his fingers which immediately beckoned a house elf, Snazzy. "Yes master Snape?" Snazzy said looking at one of her many masters with her big round eyes, quietly toying the frayed hem of her dress, awaiting orders. "Can I have a pot of coffee, and some porridge" he asked, now fingering through his mail. With a bow Snazzy left and quickly popped back with his requested coffee and food. Severus nodded at her in appreciation and she left.

"Too many bloody papers" he mutters to himself as he notices the letter with the wax seal he had set aside last night.

Slowly he reaches for it, dreading what message may lay inside. He opens the letter, breaking the official wax seal. Noticing the department name, he frowns a bit 'The Department for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic.' Severus scowled at the name on the letter. "of course it had to be Potter" he said in distaste, after all he went through this year, he still couldn't stay out of trouble. With a huff he continued reading. The 15-year-old boy in question was being let off?! No disciplinary action. All the department asks for is that the deputy be made aware and go talk to Potter to reiterate the laws on underage magic.

After finishing another 50 first year letters Severus trekked out of his quarters and up the stairs out of the dungeon. Letters floating behind him in two neat piles, he arrived at the owlery. He sent out roughly 130 owls, now to the more pressing task at hand, dealing with Potter.

xxx

Nostrils flaring, he enters the gargoyle guarded staircase and ascends its' steps.

"Severus?" McGonagall looks up in surprise at her deputy's presence

"headmistress, Potter has been caught using magic at home" he carelessly floats the letter onto her now clean desk. Her cat like eyes roll over the parchment and nods.

"You will deal with this Severus and remember be nice to him, he went through hell and back this year." Her voice deepened at the last part.

"Can you not send someone else?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because Severus this is the job of the deputy, you need to go and find out why he cast a spell in the first place. Now off with you, I have work"

Severus huffed at this last bit but obeyed. He made his way to the front gates and turned on the spot, apparating away.

Xxx

Harry awoke to the sunlight, ready to face the day. It was amazing how much just looking at his wrist made him feel better. Breakfast, once again, was made as carefully as possible and Harry was getting good at ignoring the stinging on his back. Although his relatives didn't lay a finger on him yesterday, he knew it was only time. He figured they must be afraid of him at the moment after his magic lashed out.

Outside once again, the temperature reaching mid 30's today and Harry happily accepted this. He had sent Hedwig off last night to Hermione so she would be safe.

The first thing he had on his list was to dig up an unsightly tree that was growing in the backyard. He got to work, ignoring the ever growing pain in his back from his uncle's belt and cousins fists two days prior. Holding back gasps as he went, he struck the ground with the shovel. 45 minutes later he was done, mentally checking it off on his list of chores.

He eyes the house wishing to go into the cool air conditioning but knows better than to knock. His aunt had locked all the doors when he went out this morning.

"Weeding" he said to himself, it was next on his to do list and he got to work in the little shade that the nearby shrubs provided. Kneeling down with the hand weeder in hand he shoved the two prongs deep into the soil, breaking the roots. Without thought he continued this process, dragging behind him a rubbish bin to throw away the weeds.

Around 11am his stomach rumbles, he frowns and tries to ignore it. The feeling of nausea from thirst and hunger slowly starts to sink in. He eyes the hose. Looking around he sees no one in sight and swiftly makes his way over to nozzle. Turning it on, he accidentally splashes his face "shit" he murmurs. If his aunt sees that he's been stealing water from the hose he's done for. With this in mind Harry sat in the sun weeding hoping to merlin that his hair would dry before his aunt petunia looked out the window to make sure he was working.

"Potter"

Harry looked up to see his aunt beckoning for him to go over to her. He put down the hand weeder and got up, walking to the side door. She pointed. Harry ducked his head and solemnly walked over to the shed, his aunt following behind. Harry scrunched his face up and flinched when the water was turned on. She was spraying him with ice cold water from the hose.

"Turn" She commanded in a disinterested voice.

Harry reluctantly obeyed, mind drifting to why she was allowing him to be cleaned. His question was quickly answered as she shoved a pair of oversized tracks and baggy shirt in his direction.

"Go down to the market and pick up grass seed"

She eyed him, seeing if he'd obey. Noticing the marks on his wrist she stuck her nose up and walked back inside.

Harry changed clothes and took the offered 20 pounds his aunt had left atop the clothes and headed down Private Dr.

Xxx

' _Crack'_ Severus glided from his apparition point, taking in the details of the street. The sun was hot, his black robes and cloak did not help. Casting a subtle cooling charm, he marched down the street ready to bite into Potters disregard for rules.

knock knock _knock_

Severus rapped on the door and was quickly greeted by a familiar mouse faced woman. Her pointy face poked out the door, taking in his appearance, eyes widening in shock.

"You" Petunia stated half in shock

"shame, I know. Where's your nephew, Potter, I need to speak to him." Snape drawled, now loathing his new position as deputy.

"out" She defensively stated.

"fine, I'll ask you then. Has Potter cast anything of late?" he eyed her boredly. At least he could try and extract the information he needed from her and not have to return to see the brat. She shut the door in his face and took that as a no and departed. If Potter wasn't there it wasn't his fault, now the brat is wasting his precious time. With another swish of his cloak he popped into London, heading for the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, then off to the apothecary.

Xxx

Spotting the fenced in garden center ahead, Harry took a relieved breath, he had been walking for an hour and a half.

He meandered his way through the tables laden with different plants and tools, not spotting grass seed anywhere. Heading down the next row he notices a group of people eyeing him. Harry ducked his head and moved towards the exit, the group watching intensely. He finally gets on the other side of the fence and briskly walks away, not quite sure of where he's going. Harry felt his heart pounding as he made turn after turn after turn. Slowing down, he needed to make his chest relax, his head calm down, the men hadn't done anything but look at him. He briefly studied his wrist as he picked at the existing cuts as if in a trance. It was as if someone else were in control and he were watching on as things happened. The pain aided a much needed breath, he could breath again. Smiling to himself he made his way back out onto a main street, feeling his magic take hold. He looked down and noticed that his skin wasn't as burnt but also his 'cat scratches' were gone. He shrugged and kept moving down the street hoping he was going the correct way. As he rounds another corner three of the men from the group earlier are there and catch his eye, making their way towards him.

"shit" Harry mumbles under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading, I hope it's alright, please review so I know if this is good or not and where to take this story.**  
 **Please note: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making anything off of this and as always be kind to yourselves!**

 **-Kel**

Eyes dilated and ready to run as one man with dirty blond hair calls for him.

"Are you alright son?" the man asked genuinely.

Harry stared back unblinking, not sure what to do. He felt cornered. The three men made slow and deliberate movements towards him. Harry grasped his left wrist with his nails digging into his concealed cuts as calmness took him. Not letting go of his wrist he looked up at the men and tried to move around them. The same man at the back of the pack frowned.

"are you hurt?" the dirty blond man asked in a soft tone, the two other men studying him.

Harry shakes his head looking at the ground and continues to walk past the men. As the brown haired man in the middle calls out "we can see your glamour, why are you wearing one? Magic is restricted in the summer for kids." He stated briskly.

Harry faltered in his tracks, not sure what lie to tell.

"I'm not wearing one" he lied. Although he didn't knowingly cast it, Harry knew he was wearing one.

One of the men huffed "let us remove it then, it must be draining having a charm work off of your magic, especially if you didn't cast it." The tan man at the front suggested smoothly. He took out his wand priming to cast a 'revealo' when the dirty blond man stopped him.

"Why don't you want us to see?" he asked slightly concerned.

Harry shrugged and took that moment to run. Heart pounding and adrenalin pumping he made his way through side streets praying to merlin that he'd find one he recognizes. The minute's tick by, breathing heavily and back pounding from the friction and movement of his welts on his shirt. Finally, Harry see's a familiar street. Now walking he glances behind him, relieved that the three men were not following.

Taking sight of number 4 Private drive Harry closes his eyes in fear, he is late and still did not have the grass seed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the twenty to tell his aunt that he didn't steal it but that the store did not carry grass seed. Knocking on the door he is greeted by his aunts scowling face, eyes taking in her 15-year-old nephew who did not do as told. Grabbing him by the collar of the shirt, she dragged him into the house.

"Well, where is it?!"

"The garden center I went to didn't carry grass seed" Harry stated casting his eyes to the floor.

"Why you little, UNGRATEFUL-"

The front door opens, Vernon waddles through the door setting his keys down next to his sister's ern taking in the scene before him. Face morphing from regret to pure fury. Within five long fat strides he was at Harry's neck, strangling the life out of him, face red and glaring.

Harry tried not to fight it, he learned better from the last time but when he lost the energy to stay on his feet and fell to the floor his uncle finally relented releasing his vice like grip around his neck. Harry turns to cough, gasping for air when Vernon grabbed for his hair. Harry trying to struggle to his feet as his uncle drags him up the stairs by his roots. Fighting back the coughs and trying to move with his uncle Harry slips back onto the stairs when a violent coughing fit took over him. The only thing preventing him from falling all the way down the stair was his uncle's fingers threaded through his hair.

At the top of the landing his uncle growled at him to get into his room.

"GET IN THERE YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!"

Without pause Harry scampers into his room, turning to hear his uncle's heavy footsteps behind him and the lock on the inside of his room click shut. Vernon breathes heavily scrunching his face up in anger as he makes his way over to Harry. Backing himself into a corner away from his uncle he stares as his uncle glides over to him.

"you fucking little bastard, I'll give you a 100 new lessons why to obey. Lesson ONE" punching his nephew straight in the jaw.

"TWO" now attacking his ribcage for a minute, Harry sitting there whimpering, knowing he deserves this for disobeying.

"THREE" the beating continues to 21 where his uncle got tired and resorted to his belt once more. Stripping harry of his clothes he continues lashing Harry till he was out of breath, then calmly left his room, turning back with a grin playing on his features as a deep chuckle rumbled his body.

Xxx

"James, what the hell was that about?" the brown haired man asked in frustration.

"if you had just removed the glamour without gaining an ounce of his trust he most likely would have ran anyways or had a bout of accidental magic Robert. I was trying to give him a chance." James stated tiredly to his friend as the third friend began walking.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked Tom.

"trying to follow him, I put a short distance tracking charm on him."

The two friends follow, now discussing why this teen was wearing a glamour and those huge clothes. When they had saw him in the garden center, where they were buying some herbs, he had looked different, more tired and frail. Perhaps this was before he had cast that charm they mused, now going through what he was doing there and where he lived.

The three of them had come to the conclusion that he was a street kid, that's why they approached him in the first place, to offer him a warm meal and to get him new clothes. They were expecting a bad reaction, but not the fear they had seen and certainly not a glamour, a strong one at that.

Following the charm to a nice looking street they all stopped for a second taking in the nice, neat homes. Nothing seemed out of place. They continue walking till they hit number 4 Private drive. Looking up they saw nothing out of the ordinary and perhaps thought maybe the tracking charm had accidentally been cast on someone else. Shrugging they apparated to London.

Xxx

Reaching for the pair of scissors he stole and hid under the mattress he makes two new, deeper cuts. Throwing his head back and taking in the air when he's done, admiring his work. He tries to stand straight but is overwhelmed with pain and discomfort so he decides sitting on his mattress is his best bet for any form of relieving the pain. His glamour still hovering over him like a protective blanket, only fading when Harry picked up the scissors to cut but then fading back into place when he was done.

Harry got up to go downstairs to make dinner, noticing his door wasn't locked, strange. He made his way delicately down the stairs avoiding as much movement as possible. When he walked past the living room his uncle stared at him.

"what are you doing out?" he whispers angrily, loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Making dinner sir" Harry states, sweat beginning to form on his brow, worried that he has done something wrong again.

He get's up, Harry cowers backwards. His uncle raises a meaty fist, as he makes his way over to him when he gets pushed against the wall. Harry inhales quickly, not sure what is happening and just like that his uncle is released. Stunned to the spot, his uncle shakes a little and says

"YOU" now charging for Harry.

Harry moves quickly but not soon enough as the weight of his uncle lands on top of him. Harry squirms, struggling to breath for the second time this night when his aunt and cousin come in. Dudley smiles victoriously as his father claws at Harry. He offers Dudley a turn to kick the 'freakiness' out of him. Dudley happily accepts. One hard blow to the ribs was all it took for his magic to stupefy them again. Harry, too scared to remain here, crawled over to his cupboard and retrieved his wand from his trunk along with a clean robe. Hoisting himself up by the door he limped over to the street, holding out his wand for the Knight Bus, now trying to mask his limp as the bus popped out of nowhere.

"Where to?" Stan asked flamboyantly

"the Leaky Cauldron please" Harry croaked

"right on, Leaky Cauldron it is"

They took off and arrived at the pub around 10pm, Harry hoping to find an empty room where he can inspect his new injuries from that day. Walking into the crowded pub, no one noticing him, moving up to the bar to ask for a room.

"excuse me"

"yes lad?" the bartender replied

"are there any available rooms" Harry questioned

As this conversation was going on the three men from earlier look over taking in the boy's appearance again still seeing the glamour around him. Making their way over to the boy with James in the front.

"hello again" James said kindly a soft smiling playing on his worried and watchful blue eyes.

"hi" Harry said turning back to the bartender who refused to rent out a room to someone underage.

"how about we sit down and talk, I'll get you something to eat"

Harry tried to move away but the two other men were behind James. Not knowing where to go and too frightened to go back home, he politely shakes his head.

"I can't let you go, not knowing if you'll be safe. Let me bring you home at least" he offers

"I'm fine thanks" Harry said getting frustrated.

James' shakes his head "come" gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and ignoring the slight flinch and the fact that the boy was holding his breath. Guiding him back to their table he makes sure Harry sits, before him and his friends take their seats.

"What would you like to eat?" James asks as Robert and Tom delve into their own conversation, watching out of the corner of their eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine thank you" Harry says again.

James frowns and picks up a menu, "I'll order for you then" calling the hostess over he orders them both tomato soup and a roast beef sandwich hoping the boy would pick at one of them. They sit in a tense silence, Harry's hands under the table toying with his cuts, James and his buddies studying Harry carefully.  
"I'm James by the way and these two are Robert and Tom" He cautiously gestured to his friends.

"nice to meet you" Harry replies nervously "I'm Harry" He said hesitantly

The two men nodded. James just smiled back.

"I noticed you were limping, you weren't earlier, how did you get hurt?" he asked, not giving him the opportunity to deny it by asking if he was hurt.

"I fell" He answered a little too quickly.

"well luckily for you, you're at a table with three healers." James smiled, his plan was working. Hopefully the boy would open up more. At this remark though Harry seemed to pale.

"after dinner we'll tend to your leg, now eat" James strongly demanded, eyeing the boy as the food was set in front of all three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late post, I had a horse show and have another one this weekend. As always be kind to yourselves. I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this.**

Harry reluctantly picks at his meal, glancing up every few seconds, not trusting the men. They smile back watching the boy eat, Robert, nodded at James the fifth time Harry put his spoon down and stared at his soup not even bothering to touch his sandwich. The boy was thin. James spoke up "are you not hungry Harry, or do u not like the soup?"

"The soup is fine sir, I'm just not that hungry at the moment" Harry said apologetically taking a quick look up from his lap.

Tom frowned, he has a private practice with Robert. Tom being the emergency healer and Robert a general healer. They could see the boy was slightly underweight even with the glamour, let alone under it. However, they knew that James wouldn't let the meal sit there that easily, he is after all one of the best mind healers in Europe. Acing through his general healers schooling straight to his apprenticeship in mind healing where he found his niche.

James shook his head at his two friends, he wasn't going to push the boy just yet. "are you sure you don't want anymore?" he asked gently as his soft blue eyes taking in Harry's every facial expression.

Harry nodded.

"Okay then, so where shall it be, which one of us would you like to stay with?" he asked nonchalantly turning to call the hostess over to pay.

Harry's eyes widened in fear and shock, anxiety setting in "um, it's alright I'll just head home" he lied.

James not having to using legitimency knew that was a lie. "I don't like to be lied to Harry, if you don't want to go with one of us that's fine, we will bring you to Wizard Child Services or St. Mungo's. Your choice."

Robert now spoke up seeing the teens silence "tell you what, if you really want to go home we'll bring you there but we want to speak to your parents." Noticing Harry's posture change as he curled in on himself slightly they all knew Robert had touched a raw spot.

"No, that's fine sir" he rushed quietly

"Then where will it be?" Tom asked

"really it's fine. I'll just leave" Harry continued. At this all three men frowned, this could be a long night.

"Well Harry I think you're coming with me tonight if you can't make up your mind" James states getting up to go.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut but nods with a resounding and defeated "ok."

A stroke of brilliance hit Harry's mind, he had a plan, he was going to go to the bathroom and run. He really didn't want to trust these men, even if they were being nice.

"um, may I use the loo?" he asked looking at all three men.

James nodded. Harry took off to the bathroom at a brisk walk, the butterflies in his stomach made the little he ate feel heavy. He could do this, he just had to find the right opportunity to exit the bathroom behind someone.

"he's going to try and run" James states

Tom nods as Robert huffs in frustration "why did you let him go then?!" glaring at his friend

"because I'm hoping he'll think better of it, he can't run too far anyways I placed a stronger tracking charm on him." Tom smirked at this, leave it to James to give the kid a chance to run.

"I think we should stay here tonight. We don't know if he's too injured to apparate."

Tom "Ill go and book us some adjoining rooms" making his way over to the bartender.

"He was picking at his hands a lot… nervous tick?" Robert asked James, knowing the man was scrutinizing Harry's every movement.

"we'll see when we get up there, can you go and fetch our medical bags from the clinic?" James said, casting his eyes around waiting to see what this boy would do.

Xxx

"shit shit shit shit shit" Harry mumbles to himself "how am I going to get out of here" just as he's completing his sentence in walks a rather rotund man. Exhaling, Harry stands by the sinks washing his hands, waiting for the man to finish his business so he could leave behind him. The man flushes and goes for the sinks. Now making his way to the door Harry catches up, perfectly hidden behind this large man when a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"ah, Harry. Good timing, I was just coming to grab you. We have adjoining rooms. Come on let's go see if James is ready to go up." Guiding Harry gently by the shoulder they made their way over to where James was standing watching them approach.

"Ready to go Harry?"

Scuffing his shoe, Harry pretended that he hadn't heard the question.

Frowning a little James replies to Harry's silence "Come on, Tom you lead the way." Inclining his head to indicate he wanted to keep Harry between them just in case.

Xxx

Sweeping through his lab, Severus deposited his new ingredients to their rightful place in his personal store room. He had had a busy day. Thinking back to his loathsome encounter with Lily's sister, how very different they were and then to the Leaky Cauldron for a mid-afternoon pick me up. Then off to his favourite store, the apothecary, he had spent at least 2 hours in there inspecting the new arrivals of rare ingredients from Cambodia. The shipment had caught his eye but nothing of use to him was there, so he left with woodlice, freisian tail hair and a vial of python blood.

Now setting up his cauldron to brew salves for the hospital wing he thinks back to Petunia Evans, now Dursley. Growing up she had picked on him, thrown things at him even at her own sister, how things can change. She now protected and cherished the Potter brat, waiting on his every whim. Pathetic. The way she closed the door in my MY face, as if she thought me to be the scum of the Earth. I bet Potter had told her to chase anyone away if they took time away from him Severus thought bitterly.

Dropping the lace wing fly's in and studying the change of colour, prepping to remove the cauldron from the fire to cool, he smirks to himself. At least Draco could show that insolent boy up, how a real wizard conducts himself. This year that boy would learn to listen to instructions or be kicked out, now that Minerva was headmistress.

Finally bottling and corking all the containers of different salves he calls it a night, he'll pick up tomorrow.

Xxx

Tom unlocks the fourth door down. Walking in, he strolls over to the desk pulling out the chair. James herds Harry into the room and asks him to sit on one of the beds. Harry's eyes quickly scanning the room chooses the bed furthest away from the two strangers. Tom and James make eye contact, having a silent conversation they agree that they will ask Harry if they could scan him for injuries. James steps up to the plate.

"Harry" now sitting on the bed adjacent to the teens "could you please lower your glamour?" James said studying the boy and his vacant expression.

"I'm not wearing one"

"you don't need to hide anything from us son, we don't want to harm you, we want to help you" he smiles gently.

Harry shakes his head. Getting up slowly so the boy can watch his every movement he kneels in front of him.

"can you lie down for me at least?" trying to make eye contact.

Harry shifts nervously looking around for an escape, not knowing that Tom had already cast a silent locking charm.

James carefully raises his hands and pushes Harry back onto the bed "there's a good boy" he murmers.

Breathing rapidly Harry stares at the ceiling not sure what he's expecting these men to do. Whether they really wanted to help or if they wanted to hurt him, he wasn't sure.

"I'm just going to place my hand on your chest to scan you alright" not waiting for a response he places a firm hand on Harry's collarbone, channeling his magic to scan the boy. Instantly he signalls for Tom to come scan him.

Tom gets up and walks over briskly knowing the results can't be good if James needs his help. Placing his right hand on the boy he scans him. He has a concussion, a cracked femur, a swollen spleen among other miscellaneous injuries. Without hesitation he raises his wand, "I'm removing the glamour" he states. Harry frightens at this, knowing what they'll see underneath won't please them and might set them off. Quickly sitting up he is greeted with an arm around his torso as James moves to sit on the bed behind him, restraining him. Harry holds his breath, the glamour drops. Squeezing his eyes closed he doesn't need to look to know that it's bad.

"Harry we have to wait till Robert gets here to treat most of these but I need you to cooperate with us" Tom said as he let his eyes roll over the mess that was Harry's body. Black and blue marks around his neck were very worrying to him, he had to get the boy undressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and as always please be kind to yourselves. Reviews are welcome and thank you so much to olliepuppy and ALiveTodaytoWrite for reviewing!**

 **Please not I am not making anything off of this and do not own the rights to Harry Potter**

Robert apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron, three healer bags in hand. Heading up to the bartender to locate his friends and the black haired boy named Harry, he heads upstairs to the rooms. Finally seeing the correct room number, he knocks three times. He is instantly greeted with an open door, walking in he sees James sitting on a bed behind the boy, holding him, as the boy struggles to get free and his other friend replacing his wand back into his pocket as he try's to grab for Harry's arms.

Placing the bags on the bed beside the occupied one he makes eye contact with Tom who has a very serious expression. Following Toms eyes he sees the marks around the boys' neck. They nod.

"Harry it's going to be alright" James said as Robert comes near. He quickly transfers the boys undersized and malnourished wrists to his one hand and places his other hand on Harry's temple. Feeling the boy relax slightly as he sends small doses of calming magic into the boy, not wanting to overwhelm him with too much.

Robert gently but firmly holds Harry's legs as Tom removes his raggedy jeans. Toms frown deepens momentarily as he moves to remove Harrys shirt, they decide though to just cut it off so that James could still hold the boy.

Bruises littered his body, eyes wide and close to tears Harry gives up the fight and ascends into the nothingness of his mind. Vaguely aware of what is going on but not fully capable of doing anything about it, his mind is his get away, his safe place.

James closes his eyes slowly, takes a deep breath then reopens them. Releasing the boy and laying him flat on the bed he moves to take a closer look at the black haired mess that lay in front of him.

"what happened?" Robert quietly piped.

"he's recessed into his mind, I can't poor too much calming magic into someone who's this injured in case they have a damaged heart or lungs. In Harry's case I can't because of his spleen…" shaking his head he moves to his bag retrieving many vials of potions. Setting them on the nightstand he moves to stand in between Tom and Robert.

"Let's start with his spleen, it's slowly leaking his red blood cells and is draining his magic as it tries to heal him." Tom starts.

The men move around the bed as an intricate web of spells and charms are cast on the boy in unison. Finally, his upper left abdomen glows a vibrant purple signalling that the spells took and is now repaired.

"Who would do this? The kid can't be more than 13…" Robert looked around

"fifteen" Tom corrected "he's fifteen but most likely looks like this because of his malnourishment."

Roberts face softens. Both men look over to James who is slowly moving and repositioning the injured 15-year-old. James grabs his wrist and rotates it nodding to himself. His two friends' eyes track his movements and feel their stomachs drop. Swallowing hard they dip their heads, not liking how many crimson lines they saw.

Setting the arm back down James places his hands on Harrys ribs, moving them back into place and mending them. Doing the same with his fractured femur.

"Tom" James says nodding to Toms healer bag.

Tom understands and reaches in for the skelegro. Uncorking the vial, he moves the boys upper body so he is elevated. Tipping the vial back, the putrid green coloured potion drained into Harrys mouth as his other hand gently massaged his purple neck to help the potion go down.

"How many ribs were broken?" Robert moved towards James.

"three, but I had to rebreak some old ones that didn't heal properly."

"The last major thing is his concussion, James if you will" Tom nodded at his dirty blond haired friend.

Placing his hands on the boys' head and brushing back his fringe they see it, his scar. Robert and Tom pause for a second in shock. James once again is the only one to remain calm and focused.

"if this is too much for you then leave, I can handle it but don't stay here if you're going to keep freezing like that" James quipped, a slight edge in his tone. Though he himself felt shock he wouldn't allow it to affect how to treated this misfortunate boy.

"James, we'll stay. It's just shocking to see him look so feeble." Tom said earnestly

"we saw him on every paper stand not 4 months ago looking well, if not tired…" Robert offered

"I know but he is here now and like this, that is what we focus on. How he is now." James states with finality in his voice.

Once again reaching for the mop of black hair in front of him he places one hand on his forehead and the other one supports his neck feeding a mixture of soothing and calming magic into the boy. What they were about to do may take him out of his dissociation and if that happens they need to keep him calm until all of the swollen parts of the brain have been brought down to size. The soothing magic will help numb the discomfort of it all. Now, hands in place, he nods to Tom knowing he is the calmer of the two and has dealt with more concussions than Robert since he's an emergency healer.

Tom steps forward still hesitant after finding out who this boy was but determined to help him. Focusing his reserves on the boy who lived he placed one hand at the base of the skull and pointed his wand tip at Harrys frontal lobe. Gently scanning the areas and finding the inflamed bits. Harry stirs and his eyes snap open but James is feeding enough calming magic to keep him placid.

"it's alright Harry, nothing is wrong, we're just taking care of your concussion." James murmurs softly to the boy, smiling down at him.

Tom continues to work as James feeds more calming magic to the boy causing him to fall asleep. After 13 minutes Tom is done and exhausted, the concussion would be completely gone within 8 hours once they administer a final minuit draft, an anti inflammatory potion.

Robert makes his way over with the vial and hands it to James who has since removed his hands from the boys' forehead and neck while Tom rests on the edge of the bed dazed at the revelations of the night.

"I'll start applying the bruise salve" Robert offers reaching for the orange tub.

James places a hand on the mans shoulder and gives him a forced smile. He begins with the torso, delicately massaging the salve in as if the boy would break into a thousand pieces.

"Tom, lets move you to your room" the blue eyed mind healer offers placing a hand with a light dose of calming magic onto his buddy's shoulder.

The man looks up "I'm fine" roughly brushing James' hand off

"you are not" he replies just as calmly as ever.

Pushing his way off of the edge of the bed he finds himself immobilized. Staring at James outstretched wand he realized that the man had cast a non verbal stupefy on him.

"you have two choices here; one, you go to bed and we'll talk later or two, you sit down and let me calm you now but either way you're speaking to me. Which will it be?" He said in a deathly calm voice, face void of any humour.

Flicking his wrist, he lifts the stupefy and stands blocking Toms way, he wasn't going to run on him.

"I'll go to bed" he tries to march out of the room but James grabbed his upper arm and had it in a death grip.

"ok" looking over his shoulder at Robert he says "will you be alright for 5 minutes?"

"yes, he's fast asleep at this point, if he wakes I'll send a patronus your way"

Nodding at this James summons his bag and escorts Tom through the adjoining door into Tom and Roberts room for the night.

"sit" he commanded.

Once seated on the bed, James just stands there staring at him. The look on the mans face could have lit a fire, he was not happy.

"what happened in there?" he demanded in his trademark soft voice.

Tom shaking his head does not reply.

Taking a hand to his face James sighs.

"I need to get back in there, take this. We'll speak later" handing over a vial of sleeping potion.

Tom holds it and waits for James to turn around but he never does. James inclines his head patiently waiting for his friend to take the potion.

"drink" he commands.

Tom sets it down "I'll take it in a bit I'm going to go shower.

Shaking his head James grabs the vial and places two fingers under Toms chin "open"

Slowly but surely he opens his mouth allowing the liquid to be poured in.

"come on, get under the covers." James says gently

Moving awkwardly, Tom acquiesces and is covered with blankets. James makes his way to the door and casts a silent alarm to make him aware when his buddy wakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, so sorry for the long wait! On a side note, I waited in line till 12:01 in costume the other day to get my copy of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and read it in 5 hours, oops. My opinions of the play are bleh it wasn't great but not horrible. Anyways on with the story. As always I own and make nothing from this and please be kind to yourselves :) Feel free to review.**

Opening the door, he is greeted by Robert fishing through his bag for more bruise balm and ointment.

"how is he?" James asks as he shuts the door.

"fine, still asleep. Do you want me to heal his cuts or leave them?"

"leave them, I need to talk to him first"

Nodding Robert walks back to the passed out boy and applies the last bit of bruise salve to his shoulder and neck, pausing at the hand prints that rest there.

"I know it's hard but he'll get through it" James commented as he noticed the solemn look on Roberts face.

"He's been through so much. I wonder how long this has been going on for… Do we contact WCS?"

"No, I think we should speak to him first before we do anything. If we get Wizard Child Services involved right now a story might be published and he doesn't need people scrutinizing his every movement more so than they already do. No, for now we let him rest and heal and contact Hogwarts new headmistress." James strolled over to the foot of the bed blinking sadly at his newest patient. He knew this would be a long road with everything the boy has been put through in his young life.

Xxx

Sitting in the great hall, eating breakfast with his colleagues Severus couldn't imagine a better day. He had finished restocking the hospital wing stores, he had sent out the last half of the acceptance letters to the first years and it was raining; creating the perfect conditions to go pick certain insects and herbs.

"Yes Minerva, my schedule is half done. I'm just working on the third and fifth years, then I'll be finished." Severus overheard, ears still well honed to listening to many conversations from spying.

Nodding her head at Filius she turns to Hagrid

"and how are the gardens coming along Hagrid?"

"oh, well professor! The uh, radishes will be ripe fo' da pickin' any day now." He said smiling happily.

"and you're teaching schedule for care of magical creatures?" she asked, dreading his response.

"done and done. Firs' through seventh year" he replied puffing out his half giant chest.

"I'd like to look over your schedule Rubeus when you have time"

Nodding to his plate he returned eating.

Severus was getting up to leave when he heard his name "Severus, a moment if you will?"

Pausing and turning to the new headmistress "of course" he drawled

"the first year letters?"

"are all sent"

"and your school year schedule?"

"completed"

"and the hospital stores?"

"also done headmistress" Severus states in a bored tone.

"very well Severus, you may leave" she said turning back to the conversation around her involving Pomona's new enchanted forget-me-not.

Leaving through the side entrance nearest the forest, Severus opens the doors. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, reveling the peaceful quiet of rain drops and scent of damp grass he seamlessly casts a wandless, non-verbal water repelling charm and moves his hood up. Gliding along the damp grass avoiding puddles he is in a daze, finally he can just be. Not having his many responsibilities there to get in the way, no he could just do what he always loved to do, collect and brew potion ingredients and hike. Nature, to him, has always been his get away; from home, from bullies, from the dark lord. So here he is now, entering the dense boundary of foliage outlining the forbidden forest.

Rain drops pitter patter rhythmically on his hooded cloak as he is greeted with a cacophony of other noises. His light footsteps sloshing on the ground, birds chirping, crickets calling and the sound of leaves rustling from both falling rain and animals moving away from his approaching presence. Looking ahead he spots the white trunk of a birch tree in the dark overcast sky. He makes his way over briskly not wanting to waste time. Placing one hand on the bark he let his fingertips gently run down a scrape in the bark, sensing the faint traces of magic that greeted his fingertips. Not removing his one hand from the tree he reaches into the inside of his cloak to retrieve a potions knife. Holding it to the tree he scrapes off thin slices of the white outer shell of the tree into a square glass box he pulled from his pocket.

Marching forward, he goes deeper into the forest. Here the trees seem to reach endless heights and the grass grows taller than his knee.

Moving around the tall grassed clearing he searches for it, it being his rock. Circling around the clearing he finally finds it. A 2-meter-long by 50-centimeter-high dark grey, moss engulfed rock. He had always found his peace sitting here on this exact rock. When Potter had hung him upside down, when he was lured to Lupins transformation, when Lily had turned on him and when he turned on the Dark Lord. Here he sat, finally happy with his life as the new deputy headmaster.

A few minutes turned into half an hour when he noticed the thunder and decided to head back up to the castle. Pockets filled with a few new items that he'll label and store for later use.

Xxx

Robert had retired to the other room hours ago to sleep and thankfully Tom still hadn't woken up. Dazing on his bed James turns and looks at this boy.

"No parents, abusive relatives, vanquished he who shall not be named… What else has happened to you?" James wonders sadly.

Rolling onto his back, he dozes back into a light sleep but is awoken by an alarm he had placed. His wand gently buzzing to alert him. Eyes snapping open he immediately spots the culprit and sighs internally.

"Harry come sit back down"

Harry stood stock still, like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of what to do and scared for whatever consequences may lie ahead for him. James slowly got up, not taking his eyes off of Harry but the second he places his feet on the ground Harry bolted for the door. Unbeknownst to him that James had placed a secure locking charm on the door just in case something like this should happen. He had been a mind healer for many years and has learned that precautions like this were necessary.

"Harry, can you look at me?"

No response, as he continues banging on the door, magic slowly rising in the air becoming uncontrolled as things start to shake in the room. Taking his chances, he lunges for the boy and grabs hold of his arms and torso trying to contain his thrashing so he wouldn't hurt himself. Now holding the boy, he eases them onto the floor where he pulls Harrys back to his chest letting calming magic flow from his hands into the restrained arms. James hears the click of a door behind him, glancing over his shoulder he sees a frazzled looking Tom in the doorway surveying the situation with his wand at the ready. They nod to each other.

Taking slow and purposeful steps Tom makes his way over to Harry, hovering a medical bag in tow. Blanking his face as usual he crouches down to try and look into Harry's eyes and see if he is in the here and now. Unfortunately for Tom, Harry keeps tossing his head, struggling against the strong arms that were holding him and trying to fight the calming magic that was trying to swallow him whole.

Tom, now frustrated tried the direct approach, he made a grab for the teens chin as it landed on James' left shoulder. Harry stilled, the fear receded from his features, gone was all emotion. In his hand was the chin of a boy who has just dissociated. Harry unknowingly held his breath.

"he's gone" Tom sighs, now reaching into his bag.

"leave the bag a-lone" James says trying to rein in his fleeting patience, accentuating the last word to get his point across.

Dropping his hand limply to the thin carpeted floor he just sits on his knees, lost in what he had just witnessed. Turning his attention to James, whom he is still mad at, he notices the concentration in the mans face.

"Harry, can you tell me what month it is?" James asks as he feels his calming magic take effect.

Harry groans "ugh, June…?" eyes now closed as he happily rests on James' chest.

"Do you know what just happened?" he asks in a softer voice noticing the boys head starting to lol as exhaustion sets in. He reduces the amount of calming magic to keep him awake.

"mmm idunno"

"lets get you back in bed" James says.

Slowly releasing the teens' arms and manoeuvering him so he could slide a hand under the boy's legs to pick him up. He places both feet firmly on the ground before attempting to stand, expecting to need a lot of strength to lift both himself and Harry off the thin carpet, he was wrong. The boy felt like he was the same weight as a 9-year-old; he kept this to himself as he strode over to Harry's bed and delicately set him down and pulled the covers up.

"Why are you up?" James keeps his back to the man still kneeling on the ground.

"I heard the ruckus" he states plainly, hoping James wouldn't catch on.

Still not looking at the man he moves to the nightstand and fills his glass with water.

"how strange, I gave you a dreamless sleep, it should have kept you asleep for at least 7 hours… hmmm" he said taking a sip of his drink.

Tom gulps but keeps his cool façade "that is odd, maybe I was rested enough for the potion to wear off quickly"

"try again" James says as he turns around.

Silence

"so, option a- you threw it up. Option b- you were already rested. Option c- you took something to counter it. Now I already know option b is out because your eyes began to shake, nystagmus, so which is it?" still in that irritatingly gentle voice but his eyes were piercing.

Tom realizes that if he admits to option a, James would want to check his throat for burning not just from potential stomach acid but burn marks from the potion setting into his throat. If this happened he'd know his secret for sure. Option c seemed like the more rational choice.

Standing slowly, he said "I'll go for lucky door c"

James' mouth twitches for a second at the uncharacteristic venom that replaced Toms usual playful sarcasm. "with-?"

"muggle charcoal" Tom quips back

"because" leading Tom to the next part

"because I didn't want to sleep James, you are hardly my elder and to tell me to sleep? How very condescending of you!" he growls without raising his voice.

"I'm still you superior Tom and am also your friend"

"it makes no difference" he says mimicking his friends' soft voice

"it makes all the difference especially after I became your mentor when you went over seas and needed help from a senior healer" James nonchalantly reminds him

Looking up to the ceiling and back down "not this again, it isn't my fault they don't accept juniors without consent from a senior who has known them for over 6 years. If I had known that I would have never went to work in Austria"

"Fine, we'll move away from this for now. What happened earlier, you froze, you don't freeze" he said a bit more accusation in his voice.

"he's the bloody 'boy who lived' and this is what has become of him? Of course I'm upset"

"it seems like more than that"

"it isn't James"

Not quite believing him but sensing the resolve in the man standing in front of him he nods "alright"


	7. Chapter 7

**I typed and retyped this chapter at least three times now, my computer has not been saving them for some reason. Enjoy and as always please be kind to yourselves. :)**

"I need you to watch him while I go send an owl"

"ok"

"if he should wake, just sit there and talk to him. Don't question him though- "

"I know the protocol James…" Robert sighs

"I know, I'm sorry it was a long night" James says as turns for the door.

Xxx

Severus strode into the castle through another side entrance, already missing the smells, sights and sounds of the forest, tranquility.

Back in his personal quarters he sets the few containers that he had collected on his worktop and grabs for a quill and ink well. Now that everything is labeled he places them in his private store room and departs for lunch in the great hall.

Upon arrival in the great hall Severus notices that the headmistress has not arrived yet, odd. She is usually here 20 minutes before everyone.

Plunging his fork down into a baked potato Severus takes a bite and replaces his fork to retrieve another one. As he sets his fork down he looks up at the stern and pale looking McGonagall who is maneuvering her way towards his end of the table. She notices him looking at her and makes eye contact. She approaches his seat

"we need to talk"

Severus inclines his head to the left where just outside the hall is an unused office. He gets up and leads the way, McGonagall closely follows. He opens the door and ushers her in. Shutting the door, he pulls out his wand and casts several warding and privacy spells and charms.

"What is this about Minerva?" he drawled lazily.

"did you not go and check on Potter?" she replied hotly.

"of course, don't take me as an idiot. I spoke to his aunt, she confirmed he was well- "

"leave it to you to not actually speak to the boy, you HATE HIM" she moves closer to him drawing herself up as tall as she could muster. Now staring him dead in the eye Severus did not understand what this was about. She reaches into her inner cloak pocket and thrust a scroll towards Severus' chest.

"if everything was alright then why did I receive this? I promise you on Merlin's beard that if something happened to that boy it'll be you who will be paying for it" she threatens.

Eyeing the letter and the unfamiliar script he reads:

 _Dear Headmistress,_

 _My name is Hl. James McCarthy. Last night around 8pm London time I discovered a lost student of yours, Harry Potter. He appeared to my friends and I as distressed and potentially injured so we approached him. As mentioned previously, I am a healer (Hl.) as are my friends so we approached him and offered our assistance. When we spoke to him I felt something was off and took him into my care; he is very reluctant to speak let alone stay and I felt it best to contact you first as to where to go from here. I leave this letter vague purposely to protect young Harry. Please respond as soon as possible in order to arrange a meeting._

 _With warm regards,_

 _Hl. James McCarthy._

Severus gnawed on his inner cheek wondering what the brat wonder did this time to land himself in trouble. He nodded at McGonagall and handed back the letter; keeping his accusations and theories of why the boy was in London to himself.

She huffed.

"I'm responding to this letter and when they arrive here with Mr. Potter I expect you to be present" she stated angrily, now turning for the door.

Xxx

Harry woke groggily to the sound of hushed voices.

"…be our strangest case, who would have thought- "

"I wish I could meet the muggles and- "

"shhhhhh don't wake him, imagine if James heard you speaking like this, he'd give you that awful snapping band hex."

Peeling back his eyes to the bright light, nothing is in focus but he sees the two blobs where the hushed voices were originating from. Things are still not clicking though, where was he? The men notice the slight movement behind them and quieted moving to work. Robert grabs for the calming draught and water as Tom makes a grab for the boys' glasses.

"good morning" Robert chimes.

"mornin'" Harry rasps. Robert smiles to himself, he thought the boy would be hoarse after a panic attack; he mixes the water and the calming the draught behind his back.

"you sound awful, here's some water" handing Harry the glass.

"thanks" Harry mouths in response.

Gulping down the entire cup Harry feels the sticky dryness in his throat disappear and a lightness come over him, he sighs in contentment.

"um, not to be a bother or anything but do you know where my glasses are?" He squints at the blob who just took the glass back.

A man to behind the first blob chuckles knowing that his friend made the right choice in giving the boy the calming draught.

"right here" Robert moves forward and places the glasses on the teens face.

Blinking at the now clear and focused scene in front of him, details of hours earlier and the night before bombard him. _Uncle Dursley-Pub-Nosey Healers-Bruises-Salve-Carpet-Warm Arms? - nothing else…?_ He frowns at that last bit, why were there arms around him? Why were those arms so comfortable? Feeling the panic rise in him but unable to act on it he just chewed on his bottom lip nervously awaiting what was next to come.

"it's a gorgeous day out" Robert commented, motioning to the window.

Harry nods, not daring to take his eyes off of the men.

Tom tries again "you play quidditch right?"

Once again only a nod

"so did I, was in Ravenclaw. We made it all the way to the final game but it was snagged by Hufflepuff" Tom smiles reminiscing his schooldays. "I was a beater"

"neat" Harry says half heartedly

"what position are you?"

"seeker"

"I would have been lousy at that; you have to have amazing hand eye coordination for that. I could only hit the bludgers away because they are so big, I can't imagine finding that little bugger and trying to grasp it"

Harry gave a faint smile and nodded. The door clicked and Harry looked up not sure what he was expecting, the other two men just turning slightly to notice James stroll in hovering a large tray with four plates on it behind him.

"glad to see you awake Harry" he chirps happily showing a soft smile.

Setting the tray down on the small table he summons a clean pair of clothes for Harry and hands them to him.

"go get changed in the bathroom then you can eat ok?" he says.

Avoiding eye contact Harry grabs for the clothing wondering what happened to his old one and moves towards the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"where did you find those clothes so fast?" Robert asked

"went into a quaint store just outside here, not in Diagon alley" he comments swiftly "I didn't feel like dealing with the hustle and bustle of that village. Just tiny shop one block away in muggle London."

"good idea, I'd hate to see him dressed like a house elf again" Tom quips solemnly, the other two men nodding in agreement.

"I'm assuming one of you gave him a calming draught?..."

Robert inclines his head "I thought it best to avoid the initial shock after what you told me last night. I mixed it with a glass of water. He was very groggy when he woke up, didn't seem to remember anything till after he had the solution and put his glasses on."

"Ok" James walks over to the window "I suspect we have a long day ahead of us, that potion won't last forever and he is still avoiding eye contact"

"I noticed that too" Tom adds "I know this has already been said but I'd love to know what those muggles did to make him so distrustful" he sighs.

James nods sadly

"a handful of horrors and then some" Robert crosses his arms, shaking his head "how long do you think we have to wait for a response?"

Harry peers into the mirror adjacent to him, not seeing any of the marks that had previously littered his body excluding some healing gashes and his beloved cuts along his arm. _Did these men do this just to taunt me?_ He wondered.

Now naked Harry flipped through the clothes, they seemed new and in his size. Confusion and sickness rolled through him; _why would that blond man do this and how was he ever supposed to pay him back, hell what did he want in return for these clothes?_ His mind races with the possibilities.

Pushing back the more negative thoughts he picks up the hole less, navy boxers and slips them on. They fit, maybe a centimeter too big but they fit. Now he hesitantly picks up the remaining dark blue jeans and light blue polo. They fit, albeit he did find the sleeves looked too big for his scrawny arms, arms that still exposed his cuts. Closing his eyes in anger he breathes out a heavy breath through his nose.

"alright in there Harry?" James questions through the door, knowing full well that the boy couldn't harm himself in there since he had placed a charm on Harry and the hotel room to alert him if Harry got any new injuries and if blood was spilt in there. Not a great charm but it was quick to cast unlike the more regular wards they used with people who self harmed that took upwards of an hour to cast.

"ya, fine"

He grabs for the socks and opens the door.

"do they fit alright?" James asks from his chair in front of the second small table that rested in front of Harrys' bed.

"good, come and eat, I have a potion that you need to take and some porridge with some fruit" James smiled down at the boy's plate. Something simple and easy to digest, he would have a nervous stomach among other issues with food judging from his weight and what he had witnessed last night.

The two other healers sat at the first table on James' bed not conversing but wolfing down their porridge. They had larger quantities Harry noticed, thankful his bowl was not nearly as full. James slid a vial his way

"I need you to take this, it's a nutrient potion" James states not wanting to elaborate yet as to why he needed it.

Frowning at the vial he downs it, not wanting to upset the men in front of him.

"There's a good lad" James quietly murmurs handing him a spoon "eat as much as you can"

Grabbing the spoon Harry delicately scoops a little and places his spoon in his mouth. Relieved at the bland taste, he didn't feel like upsetting his captors with his weak stomach. They ate in silence, James studying Harrys' eating behaviour. He finished a third of the bowl when he started playing with it.

"one more bite and then you can be done if you like okay" the blonde man pressed.

Harry made a heroic scoop and squinted his eyes shut, hating every moment of this. It was almost as bad as not getting any food at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long break, I've been busy moving into residence for 4th year uni. Hope you guys are enjoying school so far! As always please please please be kind to yourselves and if you feel so inclined to review I thank you in advance :) Both negative and positive reviews are welcome.

He makes his way towards a bag that was set on the floor near the nightstand and pulls out a black sweater. If only the boy didn't need the sweater… Turning back, he notices him resting his hand on his forehead, lost in a daze. Taking a wide route to move in front of the boy he kneels down.

"Harry"

The green eyed boy looks up.

"how are you today?"

He shrugs and looks down "fine thanks" his response sounded hollow and old, like a lie he had been telling himself for years.

James gave a light smile "that's good to hear, do you have any questions for me?" trying to build up conversation before diving into the difficult conversation of what happened to him and then asking about his self harm.

"no sir" Harry replied dully

James loosened his hold on the sweater as his eyes softened. Listening to 'The Boy Who Lived' voice sound so lost and empty broke his heart. Granted, he had seen many cases worse than this boys' but none were as tragically long. Harry was orphaned, marked for death, abused and then against all odds killed a man who nearly all thought was impossible to fight without losing their life. Let alone what other tragedies fate has bestowed upon him. Inhaling slightly, he replies

"when you do have questions don't be afraid to ask any of us. Now onto more pressing matter, I believe we need to chat." James says, looking up through his blond lashes.

Harry reclines oh so slightly and the healer saw a faint indent in his cheek, signalling that the boy must be chewing it. He knew the boy was anxious.

"Harry, I need to ask you some question and please answer me honestly. I don't like to be lied to." Not waiting for a response he continued.

"how did you come about those bruises yesterday?"

Harry shrugged and was now holding his breath. James reached out with tender hands and took Harrys' in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze the boy pulled back but James didn't let go. He just held on till he felt the boy relax.

"you don't have to give specifics but in order to help you, you need to help us…" he tried to reason. He didn't want to trick the boy out of the information and didn't want to invade his privacy with legitimancy so he waited patiently.

"I was playing rugby and got a little roughed up" Harry mumbled.

"strange marks for a rugby match." James retorted gently, his forehead creasing a little, this was going to be harder than pulling troll teeth.

"how about you try again? Hmm" James gave a small comforting smile as he inclined his head for the boy to think of a proper answer.

No response, James decided on a different tactic.

"Harry, I know it's painful and I know you're scared but you need not worry. We won't send you back or let anyone harm you" he squeezed the tiny teens' hands again. This time he gave a minute squeeze back.

"I don't know what there's to talk about" Harry said in an unsteady voice

"how about when did this happen?"

"a little after I ran from you three…"

"and where did it happen"

"home, I didn't do as asked" He replied, wanting to throw himself at the wall _. He deserved the bruises, he misbehaved and he deserves more now for mentioning it. James wouldn't understand and think he was crazy_. No, Harry thought _, I'll keep those thoughts to myself._

"I knew it was wrong, so I ran" Harry put on a small squeaky voice so the man would believe him. "I'm fine though" he quickly reassured.

"That's good to hear Harry" James gave a genuine smile. He's talking, they might be half truths but he's talking, was all that was going through James' head.

"I'm going to have to report this ok?" Harry gave a nod of less than 6mm but James noticed and carried onto the next issue at hand.

"Do you ever feel sad? Or not all there, like you're floating?" Harry looked up with a questioning look, he started feeling the unease pulling at his insides trying to burst out.

He shook his head.

"have you ever thought about committing suicide?" James asked unblinking.

Another shake.

"Harry you need to be honest with me here, it's very important" he said evenly.

"I AM" Harry said baring his teeth slightly

James grasped the child's hands again to keep him down but to also feed calming magic into him. He didn't need any accidental magic at the moment. It took a bit of coaxing and probing with his magic to find the right balance but it came and the 15-year-old visibly relaxed. Not letting go of his hands he continues.

"It's alright, even breaths. Good, now, if you're not upset about anything then why do you harm yourself?"

"I don't" he lied trying yet again to pull away from this man and the odd feeling that was radiating out of his hands.

"Harry, look at your wrist. If that's not harm and a sign that you're not just hurting physically then please enlighten me so I can understand." He said keeping a steady feed of magic flowing into the boy, who was fighting him both physically, magically and mentally.

Harry visibly reddened.

They sat there, James being the all patience type sat with a frown of concern while Harry seemed to be frozen to the spot. Harry could feel a tightness in his throat as the walls of his stomach pushed and pulled in all directions. Finally, the boy relented.

"I don't know"

"you don't know what?"

"I don't know what it is"

"when do you harm yourself?" he released the green eyed wonders hands

"whenever, no time in particular. It's rather new." Harry lied, he had been doing this for a year and a half with no one being the wiser.

James took an internal sigh of relief, it hasn't been that long.

"how new would you say it is?"

"I don't know, maybe two weeks?" Harry thought quickly though to explain away his old scars "I scar rather fast…"

"Hmmm, well that could be due to your magic. Harry I need to ask you this again do you ever feel sad or not there?"

"no sir"

"okay Harry" now reaching for the sweater he places it next to the boy and gets up.

"how about you rest a little more, I'm just going to be in the other room alright."

Harry nods and quickly reaches for the sweater to hide his arms.

Xxx

Turning the tap, he splashes his face with cool water. This child was hurting. Looking into the mirror he sees his own eyes, reddened by the information James had just given him. Taking a deep breath, he reaches for his toiletry bag and retrieves his scissors. Opening them and grasping one blade he runs his pointer finger along the edge. It had been years, but this, this child brought back too much.

Lowering his waistband, he marvels at his unflawed skin, reminiscing the times when it was less than what it currently is. When it was full of red and browning marks. Did he really want to do this? Yes, he had to. Exhaling with relief as he places the blade against his skin, sending tingles up and down his arms. Making one cut he smiles in satisfaction but all to sudden guilt and regret roll over him in waves. The sudden elation gone, replaced with disgust. He sets the scissors back in the bag and presses his hand into the cut, wanting the sting. Somehow the pain always took away the emotions.

Returning to the second bedroom he hears James and Robert having a light hearted conversation about mischief they had gotten into in their school days. Light brown and blue eyes greet him; the former smiles toothily at him as the other seems to see right through him-face still soft but eyes inquiring. Tom blames it on his conscience and jumps into the conversation.

"you snuck out of charms to brew? Hahaha, I used to sneak out to snog Amy Tumpler." Tom smirked in triumph.

"Now that, that is truly ballsy, where you ever caught?" Robert asked.

"nope, we used to hide in a storage cupboard" He winked at both men, once again feeling James' piercing gaze.

"I think the worst I did was help turn a professor's hair into snakes like Medusa. She was known to be as sinister as her so we figured why not help others discover it a little easier than waiting till you do her homework improperly." James chuckled to himself.

Both men looked shocked that their buddy was a trouble maker.

"so my question for you is, what happened to make you calm down?" Robert piped up

"I fell in love, then she broke my heart. From then on out I decided no more child's play and buckled down on my studies."

At that moment a knock came from the window. Three sets of eyes turned to see a barn owl pecking at the window, demanding entrance.

"that was quick" James mused.

Opening the window, he took the bird and untied the letter which only had a time and place, signed by the headmistress. Nodding to himself he made a decision not to inform harry about this meeting and would just take him blindly. It would not do well to have him panicking while they apparated. He was training in doing so but did not believe the boys magic would not lash out at him and all those around him, especially for an apparition as far as this one.

"we leave in 35 minutes for Hogwarts. I think we'll let Harry rest and keep him in the dark of where we are going to keep him calm." Both men nod, knowing it's the safest way to apparate with the 15-year-old.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait however, school comes first. Updates will be randomly done when I have a free day. I am swamped at the moment but decided procrastination was more favourable than actual work, so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to follow and comment and as always please be kind to yourselves :)**

 **Please note: I do not own, nor am I making a profit off of this.**

Rising from his chair he meanders over to James

"it's time"

James sets his book aside and looks up at Robert and nod. Now going over the game plan.

"is Tom still in there with him?"

"yes, but they haven't spoken at all. It's strange, it's as if Harry is unaware of his presence." James pondered this pure hearted mans' words.

"perhaps he realizes the presence but does not engage due to respect. Or more likely he was conditioned." Moving to stand, James grabs his travel bag and makes to put his book away.

"grab the bags, will you?" Without further inquiry Robert summons all three bags; following James out to the first room where his one-time apprentice and new patient sit quietly; oblivious to each others presence. He locks eyes with Tom and nods, signalling it's time.

"I'll be outside" Tom declares, carefully following the plan. He was supposed to apparate ahead of time and out of sight, so he didn't let Harry know they might be moving. Once at Hogwarts, Tom and Robert would return to their practice, to deal with todays work.

A quick pirouette and he was gone. Looking around he exhales, f _inally alone. It has been a long day and a half._ He muses thinking back to the events of the day prior and what has happened today. Looking down sorrowfully he pulls at his trousers becoming reacquainted with the chafing and stinging. Gazing up again everything seems different, as if the world has changed in some obscure way that he cannot pin point. Shrugging it off he moves to the nearby bench and waits.

Xxx

"Hey Harry, how about we get out of this room for a bit?" James nods towards the door.

Harry stands up and positions himself to the right of James' shoulder. Robert casually leans against the doorframe of the adjoining room.

Holding his breath, he locks his eyes forward, unconsciously glancing in his peripheral at the two men that also occupy this room and nods stiffly.

A brief smile graces James' face as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, gently guiding him to the door. Robert stays put not wanting to make Harry feel trapped. James opens the door and without hesitation moves quickly out, knowing that they need to leave quickly in case someone spots Harry.

"We're going to apparate now" James says quietly, almost whispering. "it's going to feel weird if you haven't done it before but I promise you, you're safe ok?"

Without further ado James makes eye contact with Robert, grabs Harry more tightly, as if in a bear hug, and turns briskly.

Harry, feeling the tightness of James' hold tenses and squishes his eyes shut preparing for the worst, whatever that could be. The second his eyes are closed though he is overcome with a feeling of utter disorientation, the world is not with him, the world is whirling and he can't breathe. The next thing he is aware of is that he is laying on his back on a bench with a blurry face in front of him. Eyes now shifting, trying to orient himself with his setting, he attempts to sit up but is somehow unable.

"Harry, I need you to listen to my voice ok? Tom is administering a fast-acting potion to you at the moment and we don't want you to panic. You've already taken it but he has to watch it's effects because you are under weight." James says, feeding calming magic into the boys' forehead, which currently rested on his lap.

A few minutes pass and they give Harry back his glasses once Tom felt that the potion had taken it's desired effect and allowed Harry to sit up slowly. He had not reacted well to the apparition, most likely due to the stress and the fact that he is so underweight.

Xxx

The familiar pop of apparition echos and Tom looks up to see James frantically grabbing Harry tighter than what is necessary. _What happened?_ He thinks to himself as he gets up to assist James, who is now holding Harry in one arm with his wand in the other.

"What happened?" Tom asks authoritatively. Now reaching for his wand to run a diagnostics test.

"he collapsed on me right before we made the final half turn to apparate, I'm not sure why" James mumbles.

"his blood pressure is shockingly low James. Come on, lets set him down on the bench "Tom said leading the way. Another pop sounds and Robert appears. He tilts his head and jumps into action by retrieving his medical bag.

Robert glances up to get reassurance from James as to what is going on but all he sees is worry and intellect at play. _The man must really care about this kid to look like that…_ Robert thought as he looked back down, not wanting to disrupt James' thoughts.

Tom, knowing that Robert was in full gear, ready to assist asked for blood pressure potion. When it was brought forth from the bag both men began a quick paced conversation on dosages, James, hearing them pipes in. He realizes that both men although brilliant in their own respect are forgetting how weak the boy is at the moment.

Three minutes later the potion is administered orally with the help of a swallowing charm.

Xxx

"lets get you on your feet slowly" James said, emphasizing the slowly part.

James grasped Harry's one bicept as Robert grabbed the other, also resting his free hand on the boys' lower back for support.

Now standing the boy swayed slightly but remained upright.

Emotionlessly Harry replies 'ya" and they slowly march off towards the pathway to the castle.

The men travel in silence, waiting for Harry to pass out again, but it fortunately doesn't come. Tom walks behind continuously taking blood pressure readings watching to see if he can catch a spike which like the collapsing doesn't come.

The casle now in view, Harry finally realizes where he is and freezes. The men think something is medically wrong with him and grasp him a little tighter preparing for his weight.

"what's wrong Harry? Can you hear me?" James asks, Tom is already on it with diagnostic spells.

No response, this time Robert tries.

"Harry if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand" he says now grasping the teens' hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze himself to let him know that he is there. To his surprise, he squeezes back and looks at him.

"ya, I'm fine sorry about that. Why are you bringing me to Hogwarts?"

This time, James responds, "because we thought you'd like to be somewhere familiar for a while and we also need to have a word with the new headmistress."

"oh" Harry says, now losing all emotion again, the tidal wave of feelings he felt hit him when he saw the castle wash away. The shift in temperament is felt by all three men and they decide not to question it and not to give him any soothing or calming magic.

Now, reaching the gates, they are greeted by the transformation of a black and brown tabby cat into the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Pleasure to see you again mister Potter, I think it's best if we escort you to the hospital wing so you can rest" she says with authority while turning to go back inside the castle, knowing the men will follow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I do believe a chapter is due. As of right now, I am beginning my finals prep, I have two this coming week and then my last one is on the 15. With this in mind, I'll update the next chapter after the 15. Thank you so much for your support and please remember to be kind to yourselves :)**

 _The stone walls feel like a welcoming hug, here I can just escape into the nothingness and rid myself of these men; they'll just end up realizing I'm worthless anyways._ Harry thought to himself, now letting his eyes glaze over with the akin to being content.

Up another flight of stairs and the five of them were finally at the infirmary. Leading the boy over to a bed McGonogall discretely flicks her wand to turn down the covers.

"Rest here Potter" She said with a slight grandmotherly smile, eyes softening oh so slightly. "Madam Pomfrey is at St. Mungo's right now but will be returning within the next half hour. She'll be alerted that you're here and please try to rest." She affirmed a bit more sternly now eyeing Harry kicking off his shoes robotically, his face held nothing, it was like ice she noted.

Nodding to herself, she stood a taller and faced the men "follow me."

The men looked at her in puzzlement, was she really just going to leave this boy here, alone? Closing the infirmary's doors Robert vouched his concern

"I don't think it's wise to leave him in there alone. I'll stay with him"

"I think it best that Mr. Potter has some time to himself. I've already placed some alarm charms on him in case he gets worse. What happened to him? He looks dreadful…" She said trying to mask the worry in her voice.

James now stepping up "his health is questionable, if you're certain your monitoring charms are firmly in place then I see no reason not to give him some much needed space."

James said all of this knowing full well that his two friends would cast their own monitoring charms on the door to alert them if he left. And as he predicted, they did. Both men silently pulled out their wands and discretely incanted the charms behind their back on the retreating doors.

The corridors disserted for the summer still had a warm feel even without the laughter and banter that would return within weeks.

Now facing the gargoyle, he jumped out of place to allow the new headmistress entrance to her chambers with the three men in tow. She flourishes her wand and the actual door to her office opens, candles still lit.

Moving to her desk she turns swiftly and says in her usual tone

"Close the door"

Tom reaches back and shuts it, now all of their attention was fully on her.

"What happened to him?"

"too much for a boy of 15" Robert states soberly

"too much for a man of any age" Tom adds on

James, realizing his friends would let him do the majority of the talking began, now taking a seat. The others following suit.

"we ran into him at a garden store and noticed he had a glamour on him, so we spoke to him. We found it quite out of place and the way he was dressed just added more questions. At this point we didn't know who he was"

 _Breathe_

"he ran from us but I placed a tracker on him to follow him, to make sure he was safe. I thought he might be homeless. To my shock he wasn't, so we let him go. A few hours later we were at the Leaky Cauldron and low and behold Harry turned up there, looking much more worse for wear than he had previously."

McGonogall nods solemnly and allows the dirty blonde haired man to continue.

"We gave him a few choices and he chose only one thing, not to go back home to his house with us, so I made the decision for him. He was to stay with me. We grabbed lunch and got a room for the night there, he was too injured even under the glamour to move him. We got up there and worked on him for quite a while. The extent of his injuries was remarkable; broken ribs, fingers, femour, concussion, bruises and welts… There was so much, I had to have him under a very restrictive flow of calming magic to keep him sedated and relaxed"

"I see" McGonogall replies swallowing audibly.

"We have yet to contact WCS for his name sake. He's been through enough"

They all nod in agreement and sigh, James continues.

"as his headmistress you have authority over him and will be able to make better arrangements for him. However, with this in mind, I would like to stay with him. I'm a mind healer and with what he has been put through I strongly believe he needs one. On top of the obvious injurious he is also destructive towards himself, he self harms."

A shadow crosses her face, she feels so much for this young man that she wants to scream.

"I agree that he needs a healer and yes, I think it best that this stays hushed. I'll write to the ministry in private and alert them to the change in custody; I'll have full custody but will hand it over to you for the time being." She states, now taking a deep breath.

"I believe it best that he stays here at Hogwarts though and I believe you agree? So with all that has been discussed, I'll have a room set up for you and Harry." Now moving her gaze to the other men, "will either of you be requiring a room as well?"

"no thank you headmistress" they say in unison.

"Very well then, it is nice to see you again tom and I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"sorry professor, it's Robert, Robert Frontow."

"pleasure"

XXX

The door closes. Looking around Harry decides that he's rather comfortable and would rather actually rest, now that he has a general idea of what's happening.

 _I'm being pawned off to McGonogall now, at least I can be alone finally_ Harry thought closing his eyes.

The next thing the too small for his age, Harry, was aware of were the sounds of approaching footsteps. Holding his breath, he waits. The footsteps draw nearer so he tries to look more asleep so he doesn't have to deal with anyone.

Without realizing it, the footsteps stopped and the person was right beside him. Trying not to move he waits. He hears a saddened exhale and the rustling of robes. He couldn't keep still anymore, too scared as too who was hovering over him. He takes a firm inhale as he opens his eyes.

 _Madam Pomfrey… I'm alright with her_ Harry mused

She beamed down at him, a slight wary look plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that you've landed yourself here mister Potter but I need to have you sit up for a bit so I can do my job alright?" She said in a warmer voice than usual.

"k" was Harry's only response.

Gingerly moving to sit up, he still feels tired after the incident earlier and decides to rest his head and back heavily on the headboard.

Grabbing her wand she moves it in an intricate and complex pattern, seeming to knit the air before them together in tendrils that continuously wrapped themselves up in each other. The mass moved over Harry's body like a blanket and began to fade away, leaving a colour impression hovering overtop of him.

"um, madam Pomfrey, what is, was that" Harry asks with confusion, gesturing towards the pulsating coloured tendrils that rested over him.

"a general full body scan that also assess the extent of injury. Most charms only tell you if there's an injury but not how bad it is or how long it's been that way; certain charms do these things but they're more area focused." She continued in a business-like manner.

Harry nodded, now curious as to why he'd never seen this charm before and why the three healers hadn't performed it, little did he know that she was given direct orders from the headmistress not to ask any questions yet. As he's musing on this, he doesn't realize that she has already accioed some potions as they clinc in the air, hitting each other. She catches them without effort and gracefully sets them down on the bedside table.

"you'll need to take these and then eat some lunch." She said picking up the shimmery bluish purple vial and placing it in his hand. Harry uncorks it and downs the potion. Oddly, the taste wasn't terrible. Next was a brown one and then finally the dark maroon one with grey specks in it. Harry was not looking forward to that last one but downed it none the less. The last two were somewhere between putrid and burnt tasting but ignored it.

Snapping her fingers, a house elf appeared with a tray of food and hovered over to him. Madam pomfrey moved the side table over to him so that he could eat and retreats back to her office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I hope your holidays are going well! I'm so sorry for the late update, my final exam was cancelled due to a blizzard and I got into a sick because of that, along with some other things that have been going on. Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy. :) Reviews are welcome, both positive and negative.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making anything off of this and please as always be kind to yourselves and others.**

Harry awoke a few hours later, now getting dark, he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the cold castle floor and stands, ignoring the light-headedness and sudden weakness in his body and treks towards the high window across from him. Looking out he notices the stillness of the summer night and places his hand against the cool glass, closing his eyes and drinking in the scents of the castle. He was home.

Robert stood in the doorway, silently watching the teens actions, _he seemed more content here somehow. Perhaps this is the best place for him._ This thought made him smile gently, reaching his eyes. Not wanting to scare the boy he made a noise moving the door so it would look like he had just come in. Harry noticed and looked over.

"how are you holding up?"

"better"

"I'm glad to hear it, you had all of us worries earlier. Do you want to get changed and go for a walk? You've been sleeping all day." He explained.

To his surprise, Harry said yes and drew the curtains around his bed to get changed into a warmer set of clothes from his trunk that was situated at the foot of his bed. Emerging, he gave Robert a light smile. Not quite happiness but it was better than his other state, maybe it was just affect.

"so, where do you want to wander off to? I've never been to this castle." He explained.

"I dunno, maybe the great hall, the ceiling is something that needs to be experienced at least once" he said in a blank tone, now leading the way. The journey to the great hall was quiet and both seemed to content in that silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was mutually relaxing. When they arrived, Harry plonked himself onto a middle bench half way down the hall and rested his head sideways on his arms so that he could see the night sky. Robert was astounded and amazed, a nearly silent wow escaped his lips as he twirled around trying to take it all in. It was remarkable.

XXX

Minerva dismissed the men and invited James to follower her to his new quarters. Robert leaned over to James as he was rising from his seat and said he was going to spend some time with Harry, James nodded and smiled in appreciation. Tom hovered near the back of the room and tried to make a hasty departure back to the main gates so he could apparate back home but was unsuccessful. As he reached for the office door, James placed his hand firmly on his should and quietly whispered, so the headmistress would not hear, "we need to have that discussion I believe." Silently huffing, Tom frowned but allowed himself to be lead to James accommodations with James and his old professor.

James' quarters were situated somewhere on the third floor near the charms classroom tom remarked to himself.

"you'll need to come up with a magical signature for a password" the headmistress stated as she pushed open the door allowing the men to enter first.

The front room was open and welcoming; a deep red carpet accentuated the castle walls and the dark leather couches that were sitting adjacent to each other. An unlit fireplace was on the left side wall near the couches with a bookshelf to the right corner of the fireplace. The three proceeded inside slowly drinking in the rooms features. The kitchen was located behind an island counter and was quaint; it had a table that could seat four.

"this is lovely Minerva, thank you" James said in a warm happy voice.

"not at all Healer McCarthy. If this is what the boy needs then so be it" she huffed and continued "I told Albus not to place him there, I had watched them for days before leaving him there and he took no heed of it."

The men just nodded.

McGonagall moved past the men and down the single hallway. With a flick of her wand she silently opened the door to her right.

"This is the washroom; the house elves will clean it every other day. However, if you find it needs to be cleaned before then just call for Snazzy; the same goes for the rest of your quarters."

Another flick of her wrist and the door beside it opens, revealing the master bedroom. The dark mahogany bed was laden with plush pillows and deep coloured sheets. A matching dark mahogany armoire was across from the bed and had intricate designs carved into it and a matching desk and nightstand completed the room. The on-suite was lavish with a footed tub and marble flooring.

"I'm hoping you won't need these rooms for long but knowing mister Potter, I find myself doubting that statement" She said grinning, thinking of some of the mischief the boy gets into.

"let's hope for the former" James said playfully

"lastly, I'm not sure if you'd like for Harry to stay in the infirmary or with you but there is a spare bedroom just across."

McGonagall moves back into the hallway heading back towards the living room then pushes the door to her right open with her hand. The room also had a bed and wardrobe set. This room was slightly smaller and did not have an on-suite. The bed was a double and was the same wood and colour as the other one with matching sheets.

"I would prefer for him to stay with me and these quarters are quite generous. Thanks, you again for allowing me to stay and help Harry" James says seriously, now looking directly into Minerva's eyes before glancing around the place again.

"I'll let you get settled" Minerva makes for the door but turns back with her hand on the handle. "Although you have a kitchen in here and it is fully stocked we do have meals in the great hall and I encourage you to come down to them. All of the professors will be there."

"Thank you for the invitation" James replies and the headmistress left.

Now turning for Tom "I do believe we have delayed this conversation long enough…"

Xxx

Feeling a cool breeze Robert turns to Harry "are you cold?"

"no, not really"

"not really?"

"egh"

"in that case, let me cast a warming charm on you"

"k" Harry paused as Robert silently incanted the charm on Harry and himself.

"That's better!" Robert smiles now feeling warmer and knowing Harry would too.

"A'RRY"

Harry turns around recognizing the voice, "hi Hagrid" he skims a fake smile across his face. _I know I should be happy and excited, I usually am to see Hagrid… This feels so wrong to fake it._ Harry thought.

"ow've you bin?" the half giant asks, scooping the undersized Harry into a bone crushing hug, his feet coming off the ground slightly.

"fine, just been here and there, you know" Harry diverts.

"well, tha's nice ta 'ear!" setting the teen down Hagrid looks over at the man standing just a few feet away and extended his hand "Rubeus Hagrid"

Robert smiles and takes the giants hand which engulfed his own "Robert, it's nice to meet you."

"lookin af'er our young trouble maker 'arry 'ear eh?" he said beaming down at Harry, ruffling his already messy hair.

"trouble maker eh?" he says winking at the two in front of him "like what?"

"found 'imself a troll in 'is first year!"

"WOW, trouble indeed" the men laughed but Robert sensed Harry's discomforted and opted for an out. "anyways, I was just about to escort Harry hear back to the infirmary, if you'll excuse us." Robert smiles and gently guides Harry away.

"infirmary? Harry, you alright?" Hagrid asks concerned.

"ya" was his only answer.

See as the tension with Harry's open answer Robert pipes in "as you said, trouble maker" then continues to guide the teen back to the infirmary.

When they were comfortably out of earshot, Robert glances down at Harry and can feel the shame just radiating off of the young man. Making a split decision he places his hand on Harry's should and guides him to a nearby alcove. Without taking his hand off of the boys' shoulder, he kneels down; trying to look into his eyes. Harry tries to avoid the eye contact as best as possible but Robert was persistent and caught it. What he found there saddened him, all he saw was shame and disgust. Without words, he tries to have soothing magic flow into the boy. He had only done this once when he asked James to teach him. When becoming a healer, they don't teach you these types of magics unless it's required by your field because it takes a strong mind filled with empathy to be able to properly control it.

With Roberts luck, it was working. Harry's eyes began to clear again. Now moving to sit on the floor and staring at the adjacent wall he asks "do you not like that man?"

"I love him, he's the one that told me about magic and introduced me to this world"

"So why do you seem so despaired when you heard his voice?"

"I don't know" Harry replied not wanting to really say how much he felt he had let everyone down. He deflects "I could never hate him, he was the first one to take me away from them"

"them being your relatives?" Robert inquires, knowing full well that's exactly who the boy was referring to.

Harry nods.

"How about we move to where I said we were going. Come on" Robert says flashing a light smile as he helps the teen up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Hope you all had an amazing holiday and a very happy new year! This chapter is up much sooner than what I thought it would be and I'll try to keep them going up a bit more consistently than before. Hope you enjoy, please feel free to review and as always be kind to yourselves 3**

 **Please Note: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i make anything off of this**

 **-Kel**

Gliding towards the two couches, James sits and gestures for Tom to join him. He lights the fire, not bothering to stare at his old friend turned student. It took the other man a good long minute to walk over to the couches and chose the seat furthest away from the other man, he didn't even want to be here but knowing James, he would hunt him until he found out what was wrong.

Glaring at the blonde in front of him he knows he doesn't need his words to convey his anger with this man at the moment. However, James just stares back, searching those eyes for answers, waiting patiently to see if his friend would relax. He did not.

Huffing to himself James begins "what's been going on Tom?"

No response, he tries again.

"what happened when you saw this boy? I understand the shock but it's more than that and to disobey me… it's not like you. You know that you needed to rest and yet you didn't listen you tried refusing the draught and then I had to coax you into drinking it. Then to take charcoal when I left? I don't buy it one moment Tom." James stated plainly

"that's the truth, I don't know what else you want from me" he said with bared teeth, barely controlling his anger.

"Tom, we went through the first two months of healer training together I know when you're lying to me and you also know that as your mentor I can't let you go on like this. It's my duty to watch out for you"

"fuck this I'm gone" he whispers angrily getting up, he practically marches to the door trembling, it's locked. Turning around his eyes began to dilate, blood vessels becoming more apparent. "Let me out" he said in a fake calm voice placing a sinister smile on his face.

"no" James said calmly now more worried about his friend.

"I'm dismissing you from mentoring duties and will find a new one" he said clenching his jaw hard.

"you need a new mentor before getting rid of me Tom"

"FUCK YOU!" he said now turning back to the door but knowing there's no hope. James had already placed a hold and secure charm on the door that only he knew the counter to.

Slumping to the ground he throws his head back "what do you want"

Moving his way over to the door, he sits in front of Tom. His could feel his instincts wanting to feed the man calming magic but knew it was better to let him feel these emotions.

"open up" James says, hoping he is wrong.

Slumping further against the wall he pops one eye open to glare at the man again. Seeing as James had already guessed it he begrudgingly opened his mouth now clenching his eyes shut. He was pissed.

James lights his wand with a lumos and sees the traces of burn marks on the back of his throat.

"you'll need a soother the potion burned coming up" he states with a sigh.

"mhmmm"

"why did you do this?" thinking to himself how out of character this was.

Tom felt tingly inside, this was his chance to get out "because I don't like sitting around and being useless you know that." He lied smoothly "that's why I do my job and you know that." He inwardly smiled this was working well.

James nodded, he didn't want to corner his friend anymore although he felt there was something else he sensed and had caught something in the mans eye but for now this was enough.

"ok, why don't we go find Harry"

"alright"

Xxx

Fingering his blankets Harry goes back to sleep, Robert just looks on with pity. Moving towards the boy he gently brushes his fringe out of his face then moves to a nearby chair to sit and ponder what has transpired in the past three days.

"I wish you'd open up sooner… I wish you hadn't gone through what you did… I wish you'd let someone in-" huffing this out, he continues to soothingly stroke the boys' hair. He flinched at first but calmed when he heard Roberts voice.

Summoning a chair, he continues talking to the sleeping figure in front of him and stroking his hair gingerly, like a hurt animal. Hearing approaching movement he turns around and but does not cease stroking Harrys' hair.

"everything alright?" he questions, seeing the stiff and tired movements of Tom and James' more casual but careful ones.

Nod just nods.

Smiling, James says "how's he been?"

"better now that he's here. Although, we did have a little issue earlier but he managed. I hope you don't mind but I put him to bed; he had a bit too much excitement today. Also, I tried touch magic with him, like you taught me, he responded but I'm not sure how effective it was." Robert retorted, turning back to the boy lacing his fingers through the mop of hair.

"Really? How did that go?" James enquired, not fully comfortable about him using touch magic with Harry but knowing it must have been desperately needed.

"alright I think, not really my area of expertise though" he said back now turned on the men, full attention was on Harry.

James wandered forward, moving towards the two, Tom stayed back moving further into the wall, rigid. Placing a hand on Roberts' shoulder he says "how about we let him rest and head down for dinner?" turning at the last word to look at Tom as he said dinner. Daring the man, testing him, to see his reaction, to see if he'd bolt. To Tom's credit he barely stiffened and remained indifferent as if the words were just passing air.

Making their way to the great hall Robert was jovial, so excited to see the enchanted ceiling again. He was leading the way. Tom tried to walk at the back of the pack but James seemed to manage getting one shoulder behind him to heard the man into the hall, while keeping up conversation with a child like Robert.

They walking in and Robert looks in with a grand smile on his face that could be seen from the head table. James just grinned, it was funny seeing Robert like this. Moving towards the empty seats at the end of the table, Minerva raises a glass to them and introduces them. The few staff that were present smiled warmly to them and then filled their plates.

"Tom, Tom is that you?" Fillius questions.

Looking up, he isn't too happy at being recognized "yes professor Flitwick" he says, keeping his head down.

Smiling warming like a father, the little professor asks "so, what have you been up to since your days here?"

"oh you know, nothing much. I traveled a little bit, became a healer, ummm ya" he said giving a fake smile, trying to please James by not being grouchy and pessimistic. Although, right now all he wanted to do was shout at people and make them feel bad.

"Wow, well that's very nice to hear!" He said giving a toothy smile then returned back to his meal.

Tom, knowing that James would be covertly watching him, filled his plate. He didn't have an eating disorder but didn't want to go down that road. _James was too persistent and caring for his own good. He seemed to have an innate gift, knowing when something was wrong or not said, able to read people like books._ He thought, taking a sad bite out of a carrot.

James and Robert were quite engaged in the tables conversation that Tom thought he could slip out, but as he tried to push his chair out, without falter there was a hand on his knee. James. _UGHH, fuck this_ "if you all may excuse me, I need to head back to the practice to pick up some files and catch up. It was wonderful to see everyone again" he smiles and tries to leave.

"I'll escort you out" James says slyly.

Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on his face as he glares with his eyes "that would be great, thank you"

They walked calmly side by side to they were out of sight, then Tom practically bares his teeth and marches as fast as he could away from his mentor. Knowing Tom wasn't going to let him get away that easily, he threw up a shield and bolted, hoping with all his might that James would just give up.

Catecholamine's coursing through his veins, his sympathetic nervous system was just in overdrive. _Why was he running away? Nothing happened, nothings wrong… But I can't stop!_ Taking a breath, he continues to run but James manages to catch him, he looks pissed.

Xxx

"oh Severus, you just missed two out of the three of our new guests"

"guests?" he asked raising an eyebrow, since when did Hogwarts entertain guests?

"For Harry" she informed him, giving him a slight glare, still not entirely forgiving him for not properly checking on the boy.

Seeing him nod, she continued "however, here's one of them. Severus this is Robert, he along with two other healers discovered Harry and took him in just the other night."

Bowing his head at the man, he turns back to McGonagall but before he could say anything Madam Hooch spoke up

"Harry, as in Potter. What happened to him now that he needs three healers?" she asked, eyes dancing between the new headmistress, Snape and Robert.

"We'll talk about that later at the upcoming staff meeting." She stated to the others at the table who were now closely following the conversation.

Xxx

"I didn't think I'd ever have to use that spell, let alone on you. I haven't had to use that spell in years." James proclaimed, face like stone-eyes shining with worry.

Tom stayed quiet on the verge of tears.

"with me, now." He said grabbing hold of Toms wrist and dragging him to the nearest classroom, warding it on entrance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys, I just want to thank all of you for the continued support. This year was a little rough for me, between uni and my coach almost dying I was a mess and found it hard to write. I've been writing this chapter for two months so if it seems off I'm really sorry. It's hard to pick up a story after setting it aside for so long however, I hope to continue writing this and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As always please be kind to yourselves.**

Inside the classroom, Tom just crumbled to the floor. Head in his hands he begins to cry. Seeing this, James' face softens as he is reminded of their short time in school together where the man in front of him had seemed so put together and confident. But upon closer inspection, he was a mess. That's how he met Robert.

Robert he'd seen around St. Mungo's but they had been placed in separate groups; one-night Tom wanted to go out drinking and had invited both men. The three hit it off but as the night progressed Tom got more and more aggressive. He was self deprecating and punching walls; that night Robert and James became well acquainted. They spent the entire night over at Roberts apartment and used their limited knowledge as pre-healers to fix Tom's mangled hand. They never did really speak about the event and when James was fast tracked through the program he never knew how to approach the subject of that night without seeming condescending. The men remained in contact and three years later James was asked to be Tom's mentor, he was delighted and couldn't turn down the opportunity. The two had seen the worst of each other, James had thought there might be something more but always shoved it off as being too over protective of his friends but seeing this man right here, right now, reminded him of that night.

Sighing to himself at the memory he sits a bit of a distance away from the man, studying him. What's happened?

"Why were you running from me?!" James says in a frustrated manner, keeping his distance.

No response, he tries again.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked again hoping the answer was no.

Seconds tick by without any acknowledgment that Tom had even heard him.

"You realize why I can't just let you run off, I don't want you hurting yourself or hurting mentally." His voice softens near the end but still with the same intensity.

"I don't hurt myself, when have you ever seen me hurt myself?!" he mumbled stiffly praying to Merlin that James didn't know about his hip.

James takes a few tentative steps forward, still a few feet between them and crouches.

"Throwing up is hurting yourself. Tom, what's happened?"

Inhaling roughly through his nose in annoyance he replies, "nothing has happened, I'm just tired"

"imagine that, you being tired after refusing to take a potion that would help you sleep soundly… being tired doesn't cause you to throw things up or run from me Tom." _Or have difficulties eating_ he had noted to himself after observing him during dinner. "I'm worried about you and want to help but you need to let me in, even if it's just a little" he let a soft smile grace his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAMES, GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE. Honestly, you're treating me like I can't take care of myself, it's fucking ridiculous" Tom rises angrily as James remains in his crouch trying to read Tom's next move before it happens.

Huffing Tom tries to calm himself, he dips his head, "I'm sorry but you're being absolutely unreasonable. I'm leaving now and would appreciate it if you could just drop this. Throwing up was a mistake, alright" Now lifting his eyes to look at James.

"Then why run?" James countered, getting up from his crouching position.

"I don't know, I just did" Truthfully, he didn't know why he ran, he just needed to get away and fast.

"Tom, why don't you come stay with me tonight? I could use the help with Harry"

"no, I really do need to get back" he replied now wanting nothing more than his bed, his scissors and the privacy of his own home. He wasn't planning on cutting again but after this fiasco he most definitely needed it. To think he'd been almost a decade without it and then in the matter of a day he could feel the craving and itch begin again as if he had never stopped.

"Just for a night, come on" James said making eye contact and turning slowly to leave knowing full well that Tom would follow.

Xxx

Harry awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps, opening his eyes he immediately recognizes madam Pomfrey. She notices his open eyes and gives him a smile.

"How are you holding up Mr. Potter? I heard you've had quite the summer" she commented solemnly.

"Alright, thanks" he said, trying to sit up but finding it difficult. Luckily madam Pomfrey noticed his struggles and assisted him. Giving a nod of thanks.

"Let's get some food into you mister and then we'll talk" she said in her usual business-like manner.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with her, he waited patiently for her to snap her fingers to have a house elf deliver his dinner. He wasn't that hungry, he just had this empty feeling. It was like he had no energy at all, all he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't need food or water, he just needed to be alone; this thought sparked some terror in him. He felt like that wouldn't be a good idea.

Within the minute a house elf had popped in with two trays of food. Confused, Harry just stares at the two floating trays until he notices madam Pomfrey summoning a chair from across the room.

Seeing the slight confusion in his face she explains "I missed dinner in the Great Hall, so I'll be dining with you"

"oh, ok"

As she sits and moves the tray over towards Harry he tentatively picks up his fork, now noticing the contents of the tray. Groaning internally he takes in the sight of all the food, the tray was laden with mashed potato's, peas and corned beef. _How am I ever going to finish this? I don't even feel like eating_ he remarked to himself setting his fork down. Madam Pomfrey noticed the indecision on his features and said in a stern tone

"eat up mister Potter, you need to gain some weight… Oh before I forget!"

Briskly rising from her seat next to Harry's bed, she moved towards her office and quickly returned with a potion bottle. Setting it in front of Harry she states

"nutrient potion, just to aid in your poor dietary state at the moment."

Closing his eyes in frustration he reaches for the bottle to inspect it before he took a swig. Setting the bottle down, he doesn't bother looking at madam Pomfrey, he just picks up his fork and takes the smallest portion of mashed potato's that he can manage.

Half way through her meal, she notices Harry not looking so well, before she has time to ask him what's wrong he frantically rolls off his bed and knocks his tray of food onto the ground, running to the washroom. Madam Promfrey hot on his heels, unfortunately for Harry though he was unable to make it and lost his stomach contents onto the previously pristine stone floor.

The matron quickly vanishes the mess with a flick of her wand and replaces it with a bucket in case more comes up. Harry grips the edges of the bucket as he dry heaves, tears running down his face. Moving the kneel next to him, she places a soothing hand on his back gently rubbing circles to help relax his spasming muscles and to calm him.

"shhhh Harry, it's alright" she whispered.

Minutes passed till he finally was done dry heaving and throwing up a little more. Madam Pomfrey helped move Harry back to his bed and cleaned up his spilled tray. As she was doing so, she noticed how little he had eaten. _Perhaps his stomach isn't accustom to eating regular meals_ she mused in an attempt to explain why he had thrown it up. Gathering herself together she quietly tucks Harry into bed, now exhausted from this ordeal and summons a stomach soothing potion and another nutrient potion to help with the burning in his throat and the spasming of his stomach and diaphragm. Not bothering to hand the young man the bottles in fear that he may drop them she gently lifted his head and poured their contents in allowing him to swallow them easily before he fell asleep again.

Xxx

"I can't imagine a situation in which the boy would need THREE healers headmistress" Severus said exasperated.

"perhaps then you should check on the boy and tell me what you think he needs Severus. His medical records alone are troublesome let alone what we haven't checked for yet." She stated bitterly.

"it won't be any worse than any other 'abused', if that's what he is, student…" he said with a snarl.

Rising to her full height, she pushes her index finger into his chest "he is a BOY who has, not only faced down he who shall not be named and won but a BOY who appears to have never seen a kind hand or even thought to tell anyone about his HOME SITUATION. WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU SNAPE?!" She erupted, finally taking her nail out of his chest and no so gently brushed past him after staring him down.

Severus was taken aback by this outburst, _surely the little brat wasn't that poor off, probably just milking the sympathy train. Then again, that's what people had thought about him_ … Contemplating the information and sudden confrontation with the new headmistress he scrunches his face up and closes his eyes letting out an exasperated breath, mentally kicking himself. He knew that he now had to go and look at Potter for himself, wherever he was.

Hoping that fate was with him that night he decided to check the only logical place the boy could be but _with his luck,_ he thought to himself, _he probably wasn't there_ but he was going to check the infirmary anyways.

Making his way through the desolate, quiet corridors, which normally calmed his restless nerves, seemed to do the opposite tonight. Instead of bringing a sense of peace they just worsened his already agitated state. When he reached the double doors to the infirmary he quietly ghosted in and locked his gaze on the only occupied bed… Potter's.

Marching over towards the bed in an abrasive manner he saw the boy sleeping peacefully, he rolled his eyes not believing a word Minerva had said. None the less, he checked the chart at the foot of Potters bed anyways. Scanning the brief notes of the healers and a new note of Poppy's, he frowns, surely this isn't right. He looks up from the chart at the sleeping boy with his piercing eyes before setting the chart back onto the footboard of the bed and leaving. Not sure of what to make of the notes in the chart, especially after seeing the boy sleeping so peacefully.

When he returned to his quarters he threw himself unceremoniously onto his couch and summoned a bottle of fire whiskey, mentally going over the chart he had just read.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time and for that, I am truly sorry. I put this down for a bit because a lot was going on in my life, it still is, but I just didn't know how to continue this. I still don't know how to continue this, I want to write and have a million ideas but when I try to write, nothing seems to flow. Anyways, I hope all is well and that you enjoy this chapter. As always please be kind to yourselves and others, you never know how much one look, one word, one action can change someone's life. Enjoy.**

 **-Kel**

Tom quietly and tiredly followed James back to his quarters, suddenly exhausted. His limbs felt phantom to him as if they were just sand bags moving of their own accord. His mind is empty and racing at the same time. James continues quietly as if lost in his own mind, this wasn't the case however, James was listening to the slow steps behind him and listening for Tom's laboured breathes that seemed to come too slow. They reach the door and James glances sideways over his shoulder to get a quick assessment of his friend before he ushers him in.

 _What am I going to do…_ James thinks to himself as he toys with the idea of placing protective wards on Tom. He drops this idea immediately though, when he realizes that he had already placed charms on all of the rooms to alert him if an occupant was in distress or injured. He had placed these for Harry but is thankful that they apply to any and all people who enter his quarters.

Tom plops over to the couch and wordlessly incendio's the log in the fireplace, staring vacantly at the flames as he rests his head and lays down.

"drink up"

Looking over at the glass held out in front of him he reluctantly reaches for it.

"I'm not thirsty"

"yet" James countered, knowing full well that the man sitting before him is in desperate need of a glass of water after the distressed state he was just in.

"Why don't we move you over to a bed? Hmm" James asks as he awaits an answer.

Without looking up he takes a sip of the water and shakes his head "no, I'm fine here."

James frowns but doesn't want to push his luck trying to make his friend move into a bed. Instead he grabs his wand and silently accioed pajamas for the man lying in front of him.

"I'll be back in a moment, why don't you get changed." James suggests, as he wanders down the hallway towards his room.

James himself isn't changing yet, he needs to go check on Harry once more before he retires for the night. Instead he makes his way towards a chest at the end of his bed and pulls out some blankets and spare pillows. He waits a moment before returning to the sitting room.

"Here are some spare blankets and pillows, I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to check on Harry." He stated eying up Tom, who hadn't changed clothes.

Making eye contact for a second he nods. Tom knows how important it is for James and all of them to establish a relationship with Harry and to check in on the boy to make sure he was dealing with his new surroundings well. Tom could only imagine how petrified the boy must be after being found out let alone his racing and constantly changing thoughts.

As James makes his way out the door, Tom calls over "say goodnight to him from me if he's up." Giving a sad smile to James.

"of course." James reply's and leaves.

As he closes the door he quickly checked to make sure his charms were still in place and left towards the infirmary.

Xxx

Back in James' quarters, Tom finally takes a relaxed breath and contemplates cutting. He finally finds his strength again and moves around towards the kitchen. He retrieves a knife, not his preference but it'll work and makes his way towards the bathroom. He pulls down his pants slightly to expose his hip gently placing the blade in between two cuts he had made previously. Before he presses down though, a thought occurred to him, the rooms may be warded to alert James if something were to happen to Harry. Breathing out heavily he grabs his wand and checks. _Yes, they're there._ Thinking to himself, he realized that these specific charms are also activated if someone tries to interfere with them. With this in mind, he shrinks the knife and hides it while stowing his wand. He goes back out to the sitting room and reaches for the door. Fortunately, the door wasn't warded or set to alarm James if he were to leave. Opening the door, he moves for the nearest classroom that he could remember from when he was a student here. As he enters he dims the lights, feeling exposed from their brightness and lowers his waist band once more. He stands there for a brief moment, choosing a spot again and then enlarges the knife back to it's original size. Placing the knife back between the two cuts he applies pressure and his face softens.

 _One cut, that's all I needed_. He thinks to himself as he prods the newly forming cut with his finger the release more blood.

Shrinking the knife, he places it back into it's hiding spot in his shoe and casts not only a glamour on his side but also a shielding charm to not alert James when he re-enters his rooms. Once inside, he changes to appease James and lies down once more. His final thought as he pulled the blankets over himself were that he hoped Harry never reached the low that he is currently at.

Xxx

Pushing the door to the infirmary open he walks steadily to the only blanketed body occupying the vast, moonlit room. Not wanting to wake the child he moves silently at a slower pace towards the end of the bed and reads the boys' chart. The moonlight illuminated everything on the pages and in the room as it streamed in through the tall paned windows that looked out upon the distant mountains and forbidden forest. To his surprise, the Harry's chart did not reveal anything that would point to such abuse as he had faced. The only things that would hint at any abuse were his weight and height but being an athlete may have prevented him from gaining weight or he might have been a late bloomer in terms of puberty. Both of which would be likely reasons why no one would suspect anything, if no one had noticed his glamour when he returned to school. He pondered this thought for a minute, _if the boy wore glamours to conceal his injuries surely someone in the first week of school would have noticed the glamour…_ Thinking this through he thought it best not to dwell on these thoughts until he could properly speak to the teen sleeping peacefully in front of him.

James pulls up a chair next to Harry's bed and just watches him sleep for a bit, it was nice and heartbreaking at the same time to see him so at ease. But this may be from the side effects of a dreamless sleep or calming draught that Poppy may have given the teen. James stands and places his hands interlocked behind his back and moves towards the window. Inhaling deeply as he finally has a sense of peace. Reflecting on todays events with both Harry and Tom, he couldn't quite believe what was happening. _The boy who lived, abused. His close friend, whom he had mentored bulimic? No_ He tossed this idea to the side, he felt like there was something more but not bulimia. Taking one last relaxing breath, admiring the scenery in front of him he makes a mental list of things that need to be done tomorrow. The list is long and also involves him going to his practice to visit patients. He knew he could trust Tom with Harry but wasn't sure if it was the best option for either of them, perhaps he should call Robert to come and assist Tom so they both can see patients tomorrow… As he thinks through these plans he turns slowly and takes one last glance at Harry before wordlessly leaving the infirmary to go check on Tom and get some sleep himself.

Xxx

"I cannot believe that man some day's!"

"I know Minerva but he does have a heart and does care for the boy. Remember Quirell? Everything he did to protect him. When the time comes he'll always do the right thing." Filius states as he moves from his chair to place a comforting hand on Minerva.

"that's besides the point… I asked him to check on that poor boy and he doesn't even have enough decency to do that, knowing full well that I had suspected something was wrong." She glared at the tiny many in front of her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but let's look at it this way. At least Harry's no longer with his family and now has three men looking after him as well as all the staff here at the castle." He says with a strong affirmative voice.

"I think I need a walk, thank you for your company tonight Filius." She says.

At this, professor Flitwick vanishes the tea pot, cups and saucers and turns to leave but before he goes he turns back and says

"Try to give Severus another chance Minerva, he may surprise you."

Now leaving, he hopes the new headmistress will make the right decision.

Xxx

When the charms professor left Minerva knew she needed a walk, she didn't know where she was going to go to but she had to walk off her frustration before she says or does anything that could hurt someone. In the dimly lit hallway, she meanders aimlessly through the corridors, stopping to say hi to the bloody Barron and to tell Peeves off. However, through her thoughtlessness, she finds herself in the dungeons and decides to knock on Severus's door. To her astonishment, he doesn't answer right away which is out of character for him. Usually the tall, darkly dressed man was swift with business and never left room for dawdling. Growing slightly concerned and feeling guilty for her behaviour early she calls for a house elf. Within a second one appears at the sound of a crack to her right.

"Dobby, can you please go check on Severus and ask him to answer his door." She pronounces in one of her softer voices.

"of course headmistress, dobby'll be right back!"

With the snap of his fingers the little elf was gone. The headmistress merely paced to one end of the dungeon to make a face at a portrait of a battle involving centaurs. When she went to inspect the picture closer she heard movement, hopefully from Severus's quarters and went back to her spot by the entrance. When the door opens, it was to a dishevelled looking potions professor and a worried looking elf.

"Yes Headmistress" he breathed, the scent of alcohol radiating from him.

Scrunching up her face she makes to move into his sitting room and is surprised when he just huffs and allows her in.

" you know Albus would just himself in too…" He stated not so happily.

"mmm. Severus, I do hope it wasn't me to have pushed you to drink all of this" She states as she picks up an empty fire whiskey bottle, scrunching up her face in the process.

Rolling his eyes, he moves to grab the bottle but stops as he realizes it would be pointless. He doesn't say anything.

"Dobby would you mind bringing us some tea?"

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers and a tea set and biscuits appeared, he dismissed himself and left. Although she wasn't in the mood for more tea she knew she owed it to Severus to talk to him and find out why one of her colleagues was as drunk as he was.

"I just came down here to apologize for earlier Severus. I was angry but I should not have yelled at you and embarrassed you in front of the other staff members and for that, I am sorry." She says in her authoritative voice, setting a tea cup over to where Severus was standing.

"it's fine headmistress." He clumsily reached for the tea cup and took a sip, letting the blend of leaves to wash over his trained palate, trying to decipher every leaf that was present in the tea.

"If this is fine Severus, I'd hate to see what was not…" She states as she sets her cup back on her saucer, looking up over her thin glasses.

Shrugging he moves to light the fire and they sit in companionable silence. Severus surprised by the sudden change of heart by his old professor turned boss and warmed slightly by the thought of her caring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. I cannot believe the amount of new viewers I have and it warms my heart to see. I've been going through a really tough time this past year and now it's peaking at the highest amount of stress possible. I feel as though this story is one of the few things that I can fall back on. I do appreciate reviews, so if you're up to review please feel free it'll make my day :) As always, please be kind to yourselves and others, one smile, one word, one gesture can be a life saved or lost. Take care,**

 **-Kel**

James didn't sleep much that night when he returned to his chambers, too many things had occupied his mind to allow for a restful sleep. When he had re-entered his chambers, he was pleased and saddened to see his friend sleeping. This train of thought lead the first issue with his trouble with falling asleep that night, _how do I approach him, so he feels safe to open up and talk? What's really bothering him? How long has this been going on?_ To his second nagging concern… Harry. He knew he would be able to help the boy but he feared the child would have many vexing trials ahead. No, the main thing that bothered him about Harry was on who would watch and take care of him while he was at work.

Sliding to the side of the bed, James reached for his nightstand drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to make a plan of attack. By the time 3:30 rolled around he had it set. They, being him, Tom and Robert would work around their schedules this week to watch him. He also planned on consulting Minerva to see if she would be able to care for the child if their schedules do not allow, since he wasn't aware of his friends work and personal schedules. If worse came to worse, he had planned to take Harry to the clinic with him and would see to him there in between clients where a nurse could also help keep an eye on him. With this done, James finally felt his eyes close and drifted off into a light sleep.

Xxx

The early signs of morning were making themselves known out in the surrounding yards of the school. Morning dew was starting to glisten in the warm orange light that was rising, creating beautiful shadows that cascaded over the vast fields of grass, leaving shadows of trees and the castle in its' wake. Soon these shadows would change and transform as the rising sun moved through the clear sky. Around 5:20 Harry awoke to the bright glow of a golden-orange sky with swirling bits of purple and pink as the sun chased away the remnants of the dark night sky. The warm colours illuminated the dull stone floor and drab walls. Harry rolled to his side and slowly sat up, placing his feet on the still shadowed stone floor he flinched at the coldness but as he walked into the light, the floor felt warm and welcoming thanks to the suns' rays. As he looked out the window that faced East he felt the need to be happy but as he reached and longed for that feeling and emotion to take him he realised it wouldn't come. This saddened Harry, knowing that he should feel something but couldn't. He returned to his bed and pulled the covers up. Tears began to fall from his closed eyes and he began to quietly sob to himself.

Within five minutes Harry heard a door open and footsteps quickly making their way over to him. He tried to suppress his tears but the more he tried the harder he cried and the louder he was. As a hand reached down and pulled the blanket off of his face he was blinded by the light but made out the disquieted look on the matrons' face.

"Shhhhhh Harry, what's going on?" She said as she sat on the edge of his bed and waved her wand at him, performing a diagnostic spell just in case he was ill or in pain. When the results came back negative for anything other than what was already been noted the previous night she waited for his response.

"I- _wheeze – I—"_ Harry tried to speak but words failed him, he was gulping air and felt like he couldn't breath. In a panic at this realization he sat up and tried to run to the window for air but was stopped the second he sat up by Madam Pomfrey's hands.

Her lips were moving and Harry heard her but he couldn't listen to her, the panic was over taking him. Madam Pomfrey longed to summon a calming draught to help the distraught boy in front of her but she was unable to provide him with this because Severus had yet to replenish that section of her stocks. Thinking quickly, she called a house elf and asked for pot of camomile tea, then summoned a cool washcloth. She pushed the boy back onto his back, he was squirming but when she began to wipe his face the struggling subsided a little, however, he was still gulping air and in the midst of a panic attack. He just lay limp as if an invisible force was holding him down.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in James' chambers an alarm was set off. With remarkable speed James reached for his wand and incanted a charm that would tell him who was in distress. Without surprise it was Harry. He quickly jumped out of bed and was alert at once. Fortunately, he had slept in his clothes from the previous day due to his sleeping issues and briskly made his way up to the infirmary, healers bag in hand. While he was walking he thought quickly and summoned a house elf to keep watch over Tom and to alert him when he awoke.

With that done, James pushed open the door to the infirmary.

"What happened?" he asked in an authoritative manner as he made his way over to Harry. Dropping his bag on the side table, he reached for the boys' forehead as Poppy withdrew the cool cloth. At this Harry raised his hands to push away James' large hand that was pushing away his fringe but his hand did not budge. He grabbed the boys' hands and held them in his free one, he was panicking too much and was weak with fear. He was boring his eyes into Harry's trying to ascertain the problem as he continued to fight.

"I'm not sure, I woke to my monitoring charm and him crying. When I came in here his sobs only increased in intensity and worked himself into a panic. It's been about two minutes…. You made good time, thank you. Do you have any calming draughts on you? I'm out of stock at the moment." She said quietly and quickly with much conviction at the end. _How could I put that class of potions as one of the last for Severus to brew_ She mentally scolded herself.

"yes, it's in my black bag there, if you could retrieve it for me." He asked without taking his eyes off of Harry's face.

She handed him the bottle and he set it down. She was perplexed why not give him the potion. At this moment he spoke calmly to Harry, as one would speak to a newborn.

"Harry, I want you to focus on my face okay" Harry didn't seem to register this but was beginning to calm down. James had begun to feed him some calming magic for him to breath easier. When he stopped fighting he moved to rest himself on the edge of the bed and pulled the boy into his lap. He held him like that for ten minutes as he increased the flow of magic and gestured to Poppy for her to poor the potion in his mouth.

"That's it Harry, just relax now" James gave a faint smile down at Harry when his heart rate returned back to normal.

"What happened?" the healer queried.

Slightly dazed and embarrassed Harry replied

"I couldn't breath"

Seeing this James lessoned the calming magic and placed the boy back, neatly in his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat as Madam Pomfrey hovered over James' shoulder.

"I realize that Harry, you were having a panic attack. Can you tell me what happened before this?"

Harry shrugged.

"Now, none of that." James said watching the teen shrug embarrassed at the situation. _He's so drawn into himself_ the healer though as he leaned closer.

"Harry, nothing will improve if you just shrug it off… How about you tell me about the attack, what did you feel?"

Harry gave him a sideways glance if he had gone mad. Through a stiff jaw he stated

"like I couldn't breath!"

"what else?"

"doesn't matter." He states rolling over, away from the spectators.

"hmmm, well, it matters to me because it scared you so much."

"Well it doesn't" Harry quipped back quietly.

"What doesn't?" James said sitting back in his seat a little. While doing so madam Pomfrey moved away to give the two some room.

"Anything! Nothing matters!" Harry spat.

Harry hated this. He was either dull, void of all emotion or overwhelmed by sudden attacks of either sadness or anger. He just wanted to be normal again. At this thought he curled in on himself.

"Shhhhh, Harry it's upsetting you of course it matters. But I can't help you unless you talk to me." James stated. Harry unfortunately began to cry softly again, even with the calming draught he was too worked up and James was worried.

He moved back to his original position on the bed and grabbed the protesting teen. James normally wouldn't hold new clients unless they were comfortable with it or he had previously known them but this young man needed the contact and it made it easier to feed him calming magic and monitor him. Harry tried to move out of his arms as he lifted him so that his back was to the healers' chest but was unable to. Within seconds he felt a warm trickle flush through his body, as if all his worries were gone and replaced with security blanket. He wasn't sure what was happening but it felt good and safe.

"It's okay, I have you." James said softly. After a few seconds he continued.

"What happened earlier Harry?"

Taking a deep breath, he replies "I woke to the sun and saw how nice it looked outside but I couldn't feel any enjoyment. It hurts."

"Thank you for telling me" James replied. He knew full well that Harry most likely only told him because of the strong calming magic he was feeding the boy.

"I hope in time you can feel and be able to experience those feelings again Harry. It helps if you work with me though, like you are now." With that, James began to lesson his magic again and set Harry back in his bed.

"How about you lie here and rest for a bit and then you and I can go for a walk." James says

"kay" Harry replies in a defeated tone.

Xxx

 _Click_

Poppy turns to see the healer coming through her door.

"you look warn" he comments, hoping he hasn't over stepped.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I was so stupid to have Severus stock that class of potions last…" She shook her head.

"Well who was to know that you would need them over the summer holiday? There's no need for the self doubts. From what I've heard, you're one of the top mediwitches around." He said smiling as he took a seat on her couch. She rolled her chair around to speak to him.

"Thanks." She said as she righted herself to her normal more stern mode.

"I must ask you, why did you wait to give him the potion?" she questioned

"Ah, yes that is a question I think I'd ask as well. I've found that if I can feed them calming magic first then they are less likely to fight the potions and allow them to work. Harry was quite worked up this morning."

"I know, poor thing. I can't believe none of us noticed before."

"no one did, it's not your fault." He said leaning towards her, elbows on his knees.

"Anyways" James continues "I normally try to keep my patients off of potions for as long as possible, if they respond well to my magic, I'm happy. Unfortunately, this morning he needed both, I didn't want to overwhelm his body by over taxing it with my magic. His body is too weak right now for that."

"It's only 6:40, you should go back downstairs and relax for a while. I'll watch Mr. Potter" Poppy said. She was no fool, even Albus didn't fool her. She had a knack for catching even the littlest things, like the tiny bags that were under the blonde healers' eyes.

"I'll be fine, I told Harry that we'd go for a walk in a bit, I first wanted to speak to you"

"Oh, what for?" she asked intrigued.

"I think I might need some help watching him and monitoring his health until I can get my practice sorted out. If you could monitor him from time to time for me that would be very helpful." He said earnestly.

"of course, I would, you didn't have to ask"

James clapped his hands "Wonderful! Now lets discuss some of these results…"

For the next twenty minutes he and Poppy had went over some of the more shocking findings in Harry's diagnostic exam results.

 _Pop_

Both sets of eyes turn to see the house elf.

"Master Healer James Sir your friend Master Healer Tom be waking up sir!" the elf squeaked.

"Thank you for letting me know" James said and the elf curtsied and left.

"I think it's time I take Harry downstairs with me for breakfast. Thank you for your help this morning Poppy." James smiled at the last part and bowed his head and left.


End file.
